Engaño
by yaritziita9
Summary: Una historia de cmo Edward, siendo novio d Bella, se enamora de otra mujer y cae en la tentacion de estar con ambas, pro Bella nolo sabe y sta perdidamente enamorada de él. Qe pasara cuando ella se entere, o seguira siendo un secreto pra siempre.T2H.BXEXT
1. Enamorado de 2

Hola, amm ps esta idea rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace ya algunas semanas, pro asta ahorita me anime a escribirlo xD. En un momento de inspiración. Es que por lo general no publico mis historias que publico por que no se kmo seguirlas xD pro creo que esta si e iré pidiendo sus queridisimas opiniones! 

**Declamier:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica saga literaria de crepúsculo y de la señora Meyer y asociados xD_

**POV. EDWARD**

Caminaba pacientemente por los pasillos del instituto, de la mano de una persona maravillosa. Mi novia Bella. Era tan dulce y amable. Al recordar esto sonreí de lado y la mire.

Tenia su hermoso cabello marrón, como sus ojos y parecía tan frágil con su delgada silueta.

Me atrapo mirándola sonriente.

-que?.- pregunto cariñosamente.

-nada, solo pensaba en ti, mi amor.- le sonreí ampliamente dejando un tierno beso en su coronilla.

Cuando llegamos a mi auto, ahí estaba Alice con su inigualable entusiasmo.

-vamos Bella, se nos hace tarde!.- la apuró mi hermana, como si por llegar tarde, les pusieran retardo en el centro comercial.

-Déjala que respire, apenas acabamos de salir de clases.- le reproche, no quería sepárame de ella.

Quería que ella estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo.

-no me reproches nada Ed, ella siempre esta contigo. Es tiempo de que le des tiempo de chicas.- sonrío arrastrando a Bella dentro de su coche, el Porshe amarillo.

-déjame tan solo despedirme de ella.- me acerque a ella, tome su rostro con mis manos y la acerque a mi para poder tener mis labios junto con los suyos. La sensación mas dulce y tentadora del mundo.

Abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño.

-nos vemos en la noche amor.- beso mis labios una vez mas y se alejo.

-claro que nos veremos esta noche- me acerque para hablarle al oído y que Alice no pudiera oírnos- recuerda que tengo algo muy especial para esta noche.- me separe de ella y le guiñe un ojo seductoramente. Ella solo se sonrojo tentativamente y se despidió con la mano para entrar en el auto.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con una de mis manos, mientras la otra estaba ocupado en las carisias proporcionadas hacia ella.

La estampe contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla desenfrenadamente. Mis manos tocaban cada extremo de su cuerpo excitado y una de sus manos en mis cabellos mientras con la otra no paraba de acariciarme el pecho. Asi que me despegue de ella para quitarme la camisa azul que traía. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en mi cuerpo, en su mirada había lujuria, pasión y amor.

Pose mis dos manos a los costados de su cintura y empecé a sacarle su pequeña blusa. Volví a mi trabajo con sus labios, tenia tantas ganas de ella y la besaba con tanto frenesí y ella gustosa respondía a cada beso, cada caricia.

Era una total exploración, nuestras lenguas saboreándose y nuestras manos lujuriosas exploraban cada centímetro de piel. Deslice mis manos hacia su trasero para tomarla sobre el aire y llevarla asta la cama. Quedando a orcajanadas sobre ella. Separe mi boca de sus deliciosos labios, llevándolos a lamer su mandíbula asta su cuello. Esto parecía gustarle, pues clavaba sus uñas en mi espala, lo que solo conseguía excitarme mas.

Quería hacerla mía en estos momentos, adentrarme en ella. Sentirla dentro mío. Me pegue mas a ella sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus labios. Sintió mi miembro duro, asi que me hizo sufrí, pues se libero de mis besos y con una fuerza asombrosa me quito de encima para ella quedar arriba mio. Se incoo sobre mi y deslizo su mano con delicadeza sobre mi desnudo pecho y mi "amiguito" reacciono al instante. Ella lo sintió y solo rio por lo bajo.

Se levanto completamente, quedando parada encima de mi.

-que te parece si te hago un striptease?- dijo seductoramente, sonreí ampliamente ante la idea.

-pero no hay música cariño, sabes que no tengo música movida en mi colección de discos.- le conteste.

- no importa, así estamos bien.-

Empezó a desvestirse, amover las caderas sensualmente se voltio quedando a espaldas mías, comenzó a desabrocharse sus jeans. Al terminar de desabrochar se inclino hacia mi, poniendo sus trasero en mi cara. Fue un ataque de hormonas lo que me llevaron a hacer lo siguiente: pegarle una nalgada. Desde cuando acá iba yo pegándole nalgadas?!

Espere su reacción, pero ella solo sonreía de oreja a oreja. La idea le pareció buena.

Se saco los pantalones y salto fuera de la cama. Fue andando como tigresa por su presa. Y su presa era yo enjaulado en la cama. Cuando llego asta a mi, soltó su sostén y beso mis labios apasionadamente. Yo inmediatamente correspondí y volvía ponerla debajo de mi.

Intente quitarme los pantalones, pro no podía. Pues mi atención estaba en sus labios y en sus pechos desnudos.

De repente sentí sus suaves manos ayudándome a quitármelo y logramos sacarlo, y como si no faltara un acto de maldad ella rozo mi miembro con su mano.

Asi que ya no pude mas y me puse entre sus piernas y me adentre en ella. Primero con delicadeza. Así se trata a una dama. Después cuando venia el frenesí, iba mas rápido. Sus jadeos me excitaban a un mas, asta que llegamos fue mas veloz y sentí ese calor habitual de fuego sobre mi.

-Edward…oh! Edward!!!

Me encantaba que gimiera mi nombre en voz alta. Era algo extraordinario el hacer el amor con esta mujer.

Empecé a acariciar sus pechos, sin salirme de ella.

Siguieron las caricias y gemidos asta altas horas de la noche. La había pasado espectacular.

Nos tumbamos en la cama totalmente agotados. Ella estaba encima de mi pecho, como si fuera su almohada y movía su dedo al compás de la canción de piano que había puesto en el estero a modo ambiente después de haber terminado de hacer el amor.

-Ah estado genial.- por fin hablo ella.

- si, como nunca, mejor que en otras ocasiones.- conteste. Tenia mi vista perdida en la habitación.

- Creo que es por que las otras veces te sentías mas culpable, pero esta vez no la mencionaste ninguna vez.- expuso ella- te felicito.

-no, por favor, no me hables de ella en estos momentos, solo imaginarla me siento el idiota mas grande del planeta.- y era verdad, siempre que pensaba en el daño que le hacia me partía el corazón.

Poro sabia que no podía parar esto, mi lujuria era mas fuerte que yo.

-Edward, tu _eres_ el idiota mas grande del mundo, solo con engañarla.- se burlo ella, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-entonces que hago para no sentirme asi, o mejor dicho, para no serlo?, confesárselo asi de: "hola Bella, oye quería decirte que te engaño con TANIA, por que, tu sabes, ella me da lo que tu no. Pero no te preocupes te amo tanto que nunca podría vivir sin ti.- ironice, y dije la frase sin tomar nada de aire, rapidísimo.

- Bueno entonces deja de engañarla Edward, yo también me siento mal por ella.- me dijo seria, yo no era el único que sentía culpa. Por que irónicamente ella también le preocupaban los sentimientos de Bella.- ya te lo dije, solo es cuestión de que me dejes de ver.

- Sabes cual es mi respuesta Tania. No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Por que también te quiero. No se como aceptaste ser parte del trio si sabes que AMO a Bella.- me sentía una total mierda.

Que bonito yo, estoy enamorado claramente de Bella, la amo. Pero estaba Tania también, ella era el polo opuesto de Bella. Tania era muy sociable, extrovertida, con su cabello rubio rojizo y tez bronceada y un cuerpo de infarto. Aun que no es que Bella no lo tuviera, pero Tania tenia mas cuervas. Mas sin embargo Bella era, tímida, amable, dulce y no era como todas las demás chicas de superficiales.

Algo que si tenían en común era que ambas eran inteligentes y hermosas, a su manera, pero lo son. Y también es que ambas me traen loco.

No se como me convencí de llegar a este extremo, estar con las dos a la vez.

Tania me daba algo que Bella no me daba…, sexo. Y era genial, esa era una de las razones mayores por la que no me separaba de Tania.

Malditas hormonas de adolescente!!

-bueno veo que no sederas y que nos quieras alas dos, yo con eso me conformo y lo sabes, además tengo algo que ella no tiene y yo si.- y sonrió sensualmente. Por dios esa chica era mi perdición.

-si, exacto.- le correspondí con un leve beso en sus suaves labios.

-ah si, casi lo olvido, donde esta ella?.- pregunto la chica.

-bueno todo comenzó hoy en el instituto cuando Alice se la llevo de compras, me llamaron alegando que una línea de ropa nueva va a salir de temporada y no se que mas, y saldría mañana en las tiendas temprano, y Alice se quiere llevar de todo, y quiere ser la primera en tenerla y según ella se agotan rápido, asi que se quedaron en un hotel.- reí por lo bajo. Lo que mi hermana era capas por las compras.

- Creo que lo de tu hermana es obseciooon!.- y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-creo que me quedare en tu cama otra ves Edward.-dijo Tania cuando paramos las risotadas.

- si eso creo, mi hermana llegara tarde asi que tenemos tiempo de dormirnos juntos y después te llevo a tu casa "discretamente" .- reí bajito. La abrase por el cuello y ella se sujeto a mi pecho aun mas, y cobijados solo con la sabana blanca de mi cama, caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

·······························································································································································

Bnno espero que les aya gustado :D por que ami si me gusto! Sigande cuantas de ustedes pensaron que era bella la de la cama de Edward! :O ii no me peguen xD esQe asi va el fiic, además no será tan largo.

A y déjenme decirles que soy una fan mas de las comas xD y de Edward y de tod crepúsculo xD

**POR FAA DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS ******


	2. Aún soy Virgen

Hola, GRACIAS por los que estan leyendo este fic ^^ y muchas mas gracias a los que me dejaron comentario :D dicen que si les gusto :O Pero qe Edward es un cabron xD eso dijeron xD y ps la verdad si, y que le hacemos, asi es mi fiic ;D

Lo cambie a M por qee pienso qe es, y será, muuy sucio xD. Naah! Slo un pOqiito, este capitulo no lo es.

**Declamier:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica saga literaria de crepúsculo: de la señora Meyer y asociados xD_

**POV. BELLA**

Después de haber presenciado como Alice arrasaba con la tienda toda la mañana, nos dirigíamos finalmente hacia Forks, gracias al cielo. Estaba cansadísima, solo quería llegar y tumbarme en mi cama y descansar profundamente. Este, definitivamente, debió de haber sido la peor salida de comprar que había tenido con mi mejor amiga.

Ya me había acostumbrado a salir con ella, pero esta mañana enserio me demostró su graaan pasión por las compras.

En el viaje Alice no paraba de hablar de lo excelentes que se le verían sus atuendos y claro, todo lo que me compro también se vería fabuloso en mi.

-Alice, estas loca. Como crees que voy a usar esa lencería tan atrevida que me compraste.- le reclame con el seño fruncido, cuando estábamos ya muy cerca de casa.

-Pero si solo es ropa interior Bella.- me guiño un ojo y sonrió socarronamente.

- que tratas de decir?- enserio no sabia a que se debía ese gesto.

- Pues tu sabes…, en tus noches de pasión…-

-QUE?! – la interrumpí, como podía decir eso!- "noches de pasión"?.- me reí incrédulamente.

-No puede ser!.-paro abruptamente en medio de la carretera, haciendo que me exaltase, que bueno que en esos momentos estaba la carretera completamente sola.- Eres virgen todavía!.- me grito como si aquello fuera un pecado.

- Pues si…, que tiene eso de malo?.- pregunte tímidamente.

-Bueno primero, pensé que ya lo habías hecho con Edward pero no me la habías contado por que te daba pena, solo te estaba dando tiempo.- dijo sin zafar la mirada del volante de su Porshe, mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos.- y bueno… no es malo que seas virgen, pero…oh dios Bella, entonces que as hecho con Edward estos últimos 10 meses de relación que llevan?.-pregunto atónita, ahora posando sus ojos en mi.

-Sabes? No todas las relaciones se basan solo en sexo!.- le espete realmente enojada, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.- La tuya con Jasper se basa en eso Alice?

Pensé que eso le haría enojar, por eso me retracte de mis palabras al momento en que acabaron de salir de mi boca. Volví mi mirada hacia su rostro, esperando su reacción, pero mis palabras parecieron no hacer ningún efecto en ella.

-No claro que no se basa solo en sexo.- dijo seriamente, me dio un poco de miedo, pues ella rara vez hablaba con seriedad.- Pero si es parte importante de la relación… Mira Bella, por que crees que las parejas se deshacen?, pues por que no hay buena comunicación o por que su intimidad es terrible o casi inexistente.

Yo no pude emitir palabra alguna, solo agache la mirada. Pero es que aquello a lo que llamaban sexo le tenia miedo. Era una actitud absurda para una chica de 17 años, pero era la verdad.

-Pero yo no me siento preparada para esto Alice, no quiero cometer un error…-

-No te sientas presionada u obligada por mis palabras!.- me interrumpió ella, alarmada.- Solo me sorprendió por que pensé que ya no eras virgen y resulta que si lo eres, se lo que se siente no estar preparada, pero pensé que Jasper era la persona adecuada y me deje llevar por el amor.- sonrió angelicalmente al recordar a su amor.

-Pues tu tienes razón, no me siento preparada. Ni siquiera lo había pensado… pero no quiero perder a Edward.- le dije.

-Pero que dices!, el te quiere mucho.- expuso Alice.

-Pues si es cierto eso de que el sexo es fundamental, seguramente mi noviazgo estará por acabarse.- le mire angustiada, con temor a que mis palabras se hicieran realidad.

-hay Bella, se lo que te dije, pero no tengas miedo de mis palabras, nunca perderás a Edward, pero dime..? el nunca ha insinuado tener relaciones contigo?, por que ya vez como son los hombres…-

No pude evitar sonrojarme, claro que me lo había propuesto.

-Pues si… un par de veces, bueno no así directamente, pero fue igual la segunda de la primera, por que estábamos en su habitación besándonos y fue subiendo de tono asta que el beso se convirtió muy apasionado.- sonreí ampliamente tan solo en recordarlo.- ambos terminamos sin camisa, pero como ya te dije… no estaba preparada y el pudo entenderlo.

-Valla, seguro fue y se consiguió otra mientras tu lo rechazabas.- dijo Alice bromista y estallo en risas, yo me uní a ella. **[N/A: que ironía no? Ellas riéndose por algo que supuestamente no podría pasar, jaa!] **

Cuando terminamos nuestras rondas de risas, Alice volvió a conducir rumbo hacia su casa. Cuando llegamos empezamos a descargar el auto y a nuestro encuentro vino Edward para ayudarnos.

-Hola amor.- fui corriendo hacia el, lo abrace pasando mis brazos sobre su cintura y el titubeante poso una de sus manos sobre mi cabello y otra en mi espalda.

Me separe de el para poder alcanzar sus labios.

-Pareciera que no lo hubieras visto en un siglo Bella.- opino Alice que estaba a espaldas nuestras.

-Pues yo me sentirá igual después de haberte acompañado hermanita, contigo de compras las horas parecen años.- le contesto Edward.

Notaba algo raro en el, algo no iba bien con el, sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

-Que pasa, Edward? Estas bien?.- le pregunte.- te noto… triste- este se tenso con mi comentario, y su tristeza fue mas evidente, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero el no.

**POV. EDWARD**

No podía verla a los ojos, ella notaba que lago en mi pasaba, temía que si la miraba a los ojos, hallara la verdad en mi. Así que después de unos segundos de reflexión conteste:

-Es solo tu ausencia, no pude verte ayer casi todo el día y hoy tampoco, no es justo. Te extrañe demasiado.- fue una buena mentira, pues parecía creerme. Pero ella creía cada cosa que yo le dijera, me sentía realmente mal. Es que la desesperación ya no cambia en mi! Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar en un mar de lagrimas arrodillándome ante Bella, rogando su perdón. Y lo que esperaba era un terrible castigo de parte de ella.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su dulce voz.

-Edward, seguro que estas bien?.- me pregunto Bella.- Creo que es el cansancio, deberías dormir temprano y no desvelarte.-

Pues desvelarme era inevitable, pensando en el grave error que estaba cometiendo, mismo error que me negaba a dejar. Soy un estúpido enamorado de dos mujeres!!

-lo tendré muy encuentra.- le sonreí dulcemente.- gracias por preocuparte de mi.- y en un susurro muy bajo, para que ni Alice ni ella pudieran entenderme agregué: -no me lo merezco.-

-bueno, Edward mete todas mis bolsas a nuestra casa que yo llevo a Bella a la suya, pronto que se hace tarde y mañana hay escuela.- me ordeno la pequeña duende.

-y por que no mejor yo lleva a Bella y tu metes todas tus cosas a la casa?.- le reproche

-No discutas y has lo que te digo Edward, por favor.- me dijo en tono autoritario.-

-Pero…- trate oponerme, pero ella me interrumpió.

-nada de peros señorito.- inmediatamente se subio al auto riéndose, y Bella también se rio de mi.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió.

La tome sobre mis brazos y la bese con pasión, el claxon del auto de Alice corto el momento. Yo solo bufe contra los labios de Bella y se aparto.

-Adiós, Bella.

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano y se lo devolví. Ahora no me quedaba de otra que cargar las estúpidas bolsas de Alice.

·······························································································································································

:O Déjenme dejarles claro que Edward se siente muy arrepentido T.T pero es un idiota al engañar a Bella! Y al parecer a nadie le gustan los cuernos y todos se alteran ante aquello! No me peguen por poner asi a Edward. Pero tenia que hacer este fic interesante xD. Aah y tmbn quería decirles que en este fic Tania no es la villana, o mas bien no se si de los personajes que conocemos habrá un villano o villana, yo creo que no, con el paso del tiempo lo sabremos xD.

Amm y sobre un comentario que me dejo Carlie Cullen: shhh!! No reveles la continuación del fic!! xD jeje por que lo que dijiste que le pasara a Edward pasara, pero mucho mas adelante, jeje por que ya tengo muchas mas ideas grandiosas xD perdón esqe me emociionee xD

Saluditos a Itzel ^^ LucerO [mi Carlisle] y a HectorXD :D

Y oviamente a todos los que leen el fic :D

**POR FAA DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS :D**


	3. Estuvo cerca

**oOlaa! enserio mee agrada que les guste mi Fiic aunque la actitud de Edward no!, lo siento mucho y lo vuelvo a repetir! NO ME PEGEN POR ESO! xD**

**Este capitulo esta algo interesante, bueno lo dejo a su criterio.**

**[[ DECLAMIER: **_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica saga literaria de crepúsculo: de la señora Meyer y asociados xD _**]]**

POV. BELLA

Estaba en casa preparando el desayuno para irme al instituto, Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo.

Mientras volteaba mi hot cake casi me da un infarto. Alice salto y dijo un "_buuuh..!" _

-Alice! Como entraste sin que te oyera? Dios mío, casi me da un infarto!- le reclame. Ella solo me veía con cara de puchero.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no pude resistirme.- dijo con cara de culpa.

-Ok, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.- rei por lo bajo, sabia que lo volvería a hacer, ella no es de las personas que se contienen y se dejan llevar por el momento.

-Bueno en fin. Te estarás preguntando que hago yo aquí en lugar de mi hermano.- menciono ella. En realidad si me lo estaba preguntado.

-ah si, cierto. Donde esta? No todos los días me recibe un duendecillo asustador- brome, sabia que odiaba ese apodo xD

-Bueno es una larga historia, mira: Cuando se salía de bañar se resbaló con el jabón y se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza así que bajo directo hacia su habitación, pero estaba taaan ido que se equivoco de cuarto y se fue al de Emmett, quien a su vez, al verlo solo con una toalla lo malinterpreto y le arrojo lo primero que tuvo al alcancé y eso fue una lámpara, cayéndole directamente en el abdomen. Se fue tambaleando por el pasillo asta llegar a las escaleras y rodoooo, Esme fue corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo y lo beso y le preguntaba que si estaba bien, algo irónico claro por que estaba mas jodido que nada. Y el así todo moribundo le contesto que no que necesitaba a un medico. Y lo único que a Esme se le ocurrió decir fue: "Carlisle llama un doctor, Edward esta mal", papá se enfado y bajo rapidísimo y empezó a reclamarle a Esme que por que demonios tenían que hablarle a un doctor si el era doctor, pero paro de repente cuando vio a Edward semidesnudo en uno de los sillones de la sala inconsciente.

"Hay es donde entro yo, le lleve ropa a Edward, después de que Carlisle nos gritara que Edward estaba herido y que si le llevaban ropa de él, así que hice mi obra buena del día y se la di. Lo ultimo que alcancé escuchar de los labios de Edward fue: "Lleva a Bella al instituto… auuchh! No me toque la cabeza, me duele."

Así termino Alice con su megaaaaa discurso y me quede boquiabierta, totalmente paralizada del horror. Como era posible que eso hubiera pasado y ella tan tranquila.

-Enserio?- pregunte atónita.

-No! xD- dijo inmediatamente, muriéndose de la risa- jeje, pero hubieras visto tu cara, te la creíste todita!

-Alicee! Van dos bromas en tan solo media hora, no es justo, pensé que esta vez si me desmallaría- le dije.

-Ya tranquila, no te volveré a molestar… por hoy.- seguía riéndose de mi.

Genial!, me alegraba saber que era el payasito de alguien! (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Bueno me vas a decir donde esta tu hermano o no?- pregunte irritada ante su actitud tan infantil.

-En el hospital.- y empezó otra tanda de risas.

-Enserio Alice, esto no es gracioso ¬¬

-Ya, ya, esta bien te diré la verdad.- dijo quitándose las lagrimas que tenia debajo de sus ojos a causa de la rasa.- Solo dijo que como tu estabas en el club de arte y ese era después de clases los viernes, pensó que seria bueno el apuntarse a un club por que dijo que se la pasa solo ese tiempo. Así los dos saldrían juntos de clase. Pero ya sabes tienes que apuntarte tempranísimo, si no se llena la lista y no hay cupo.

-Ah, bueno eso suena bien.- dije, con mi mente distraída pensando en que eran los clubes de los viernes después de clases.

-Ok, vámonos que se nos hace tarde.- dijo Alice tomando un ultimo sorbo a su jugo y salió hacia su auto, yo la imite.

POV. EDWARD

Había tomado la decisión de entrar en algún club, por que Bella estaba en uno los viernes después de clases y también quería una distracción, algo que me hiciera olvidar, solo por un par de horas, el ser espantoso que soy, al engañar a Bella.

Le pedí a Alice que llevara mas tarde a Bella al instituto en su Porshe. Tome mi volvo y conduje mi habitual velocidad y llegue en unos instantes.

Al entrar, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Me encamine hacia la pizarra de anuncios, que estaba al final del largo pasillo. Había tres opciones donde había cupo: Club de Ciencias, Club de Matemáticas y El Cuerpo Estudiantil.

Para mi los tres eran pésimo, pero al menos te mantenían la cabeza ocupada. No podía decirme, cuando de repente escuche pasos a mis espaldas. Unos tacones pisaban fuerte ante el mármol del piso del pasillo.

Gire mi cabeza solo para ver de reojo. Tania se detuvo justo detrás de mi, yo me quede en la misma posición. Ella acerco su rostro al mío y pude aspirar su aliento fresco. Me estremecí.

-Te unirás a un club?.- hablo pausada y seductoramente.

Yo solo trague saliva, me tense.

-Si claro- hable claro, para que no se notara mi nerviosismo. _Pero por que estar nervioso? _Dijo una vocecilla en mi. _Pues por que estamos en la escuela y no nos acostumbramos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro en este lugar. _

-Bueno te aconsejo que te unas al Cuerpo Estudiantil, serias un magnifico representante.- me puse justo enfrente de ella, a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Y que te hace pensar eso?- pregunte concentrándome mas en sus labios que lo que salieran de ellos.

-Bueno ya te lo dije, serias un magnifico representante muy inteligente y audaz.- dijo al momento que posaba su bazo sobre mi hombro derecho. Ella se empezó a alejar, y como si mi cuerpo fuera un imán fueron siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

No me di cuenta cuando entramos al gimnasio y entramos en una habitación, que parecía como el aula donde guardaban las cosas de aseo, estaba obscuro y yo solo estaba concentrado en sus agiles movimientos que me hacían olvidarme de todo y alborotaban mis instintos mas bajos al máximo.

Ella cerro la puerta, y se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia mi. Yo solo sonreí encantadoramente ante su acercamiento. Cuando nuestras caras quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia ella solo rodeo con sus femeninas manos mi cuello y nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes.

-tienes unos ojos hermosos.- comente inconscientemente.

Se sonrojo levemente.

-claro que tu no te quedas atrás con tus perfectos ojos verdes,- poso su manos sobre mis parpados, y yo disfrutaba de sus caricias- una nariz igual de perfecta- deslizo delicadamente su mano por mi nariz- y unos muy suaves y muy dulces labios.- aparto su manos de mi cara para poder juntar nuestros labios.

El beso fue dulce, quería expresarle que la quería, que no se sintiera la otra, pero por mas que intentara que no sonara así, ella… lo era.

Nuestros labios fueron tomando calor y nuestras caricias se incrementaron. Cuando menos me di cuenta Tania había topado con un viejo escritorio con muchas cosas de limpieza. Me zafé de ella para poder quitar todo eso y sentarla.

Ella ya sentada sobre el escritorio volví a besarla con pasión contenida, ella enredo sus piernas sobre mi cadera. Mi boca no tenia limites y arrasaba con los labios de la chica, llegando a su garganta y luego a su cuello. Tania echo su cabeza hacia atrás dándome mejor comodidad para besar su cuello. Sabía que le encantaba que le besara hay.

Me dedique a la tarea de desabrocharle su blusa blanca de manga larga y botones. Solo puede con los tres primeros, mis manos temblaban. Ella solo rio y de un rápido movimiento ella se deshizo de chaqueta gris y mi camisa.

-veo que has practicado eso de sacar la ropa.- le dije mientras regresaba a besar su cuello.

-solo contigo, mi amor.

Ella paseaba sus manos por mi espalda mientras que yo besaba apasionadamente su cuello y tratando de no dejar marcas. Fui otra vez hacia sus labios, sin que ella quitara sus brazos de mi cuello.

Definitivamente Tania besaba de infarto. Podría quedarme besándola todo el día y no me aburriría de ello.

Moví un poco su cuerpo para cambiar de posición y empezar la acción verdadera. Pero una de sus piernas fue a pegarle a una estantería que estaba al lado del escritorio y cayeron todas las cosas que había.

De repente se escucharon pasos yendo hacia nosotros. Reaccionamos automáticamente y me puse mi camisa y agarre mi chaqueta, Tania se vestía lo mas rápido posible.

-Escóndete, detrás de ese estante, tengo una idea.- dijo Tania.

Justo cuando me agachaba para esconderme la puerta se abrió. Era Bella. Por dios!

-Que ah pasado?, escuche ruidos y me asuste, estas bien- decía Bella.

-si, no te preocupes, solo que me tropecé y tumbe esas cosas.- contesto Tania señalando lo que habíamos tirado.

-Ok, eres Tania cierto?- pregunto Bella.

-si y tu deberías de ser Bella.- La aludida solo asintió con la cabeza.-Pues mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- y se estrecharon las manos. Era una escena tan rara para mi.

-Pero que haces a medio vestir en este cuarto?- cuestiono Bella.

-Es que cuando venia hacia el gimnasio me lanzaron algo pegajoso en la espalda sobre mi camisa así que como este es el cuarto de limpieza vine a ver si se le quitaba la mancha, pero obviamente tuve que quitarme la blusa..- explico Tania. Debía admitir que era buena con las escusas.

-Oh, ya veo, y si pudiste, digo puedo ayudarte…- decía Bella pero Tania le interrumpió:

-No te preocupes, ya todo esta listo, ni siquiera me mancho la blusa, solo era una cosa extraña y pegajosa. Bueno nos vemos después, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a clases.- se despidió y estaba apunto de salir cuando Bella le pregunto:

-Oye Tania, tu conoces a Edward?

-Bueno si, todo mundo conoce a los Cullen, es tu novio además.- Las palabras de Tania no eran venenosas, mas bien como de orgullo, eso era extraño.

-si…bueno, lo has visto en algún lugar? Es que esta su auto estacionado y dijo que vendría temprano a clases, pero cuando fui a su salón no estaba.

-No, la verdad no lo eh visto, pero si lo veo le diré que te tiene muy preocupada.- se rio por lo bajo

-Gracias, nos vemos.- se despidió Bella.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue el portazo de la puesta al salir las dos chicas, espere un momento, me asome a ver si nadie estaba cerca que me viera salir de hay. No había moros en la costa, así que salí directo a mi siguiente clase.

_Estuvo cerca. _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bno me tarde mucho en subir el tercer capitulo, si lo se lo siento, pero esque no sabia como desarrollar los hechos (aun no me convencen, pro en fin). Y pues como ya vieron Edward no se las tendrá muy fáciles, vienen algunas cosas un tanto inesperadas o tal vez si xD y no se preocupen Edward si tendrá su merecido :O creo que eh revelado suficiente

Quiero recordarles que en este fic Tania **NO** es la villana, o mas bien no se si de los personajes que conocemos habrá un villano o villana, yo creo que no, con el paso del tiempo lo sabremos xD.

Oigan si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, tómense otros 30 segundos en dejar un review please, saben muy bien que eso nos hace sentir mucho mejor a los que escribimos en esta pagina ^^

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS :D**


	4. Edward desaparecio!

**oOlaa! enserio mee agrada que les guste mi Fiic aunque la actitud de Edward no!, lo siento mucho y lo vuelvo a repetir! NO ME PEGEN POR ESO! xD**

**Este capitulo esta algo interesante, bueno lo dejo a su criterio.**

**[[ DECLAMIER: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica saga literaria de crepúsculo: de la señora Meyer y asociados (me refiera a Summitt y todas esas) xD _**]]**

POV. BELLA

La mañana si que fue rara.

Primero: Edward había desaparecido. Cuando llegamos al instituto el volvo estaba estacionado, así que iría a su salón de clases antes de que estas empezasen, para saludarlo, pero al llegar al aula donde le tocada la clase, no estaba. Asi que fui hacia la pizarra de inscripciones donde están las actividades extracurriculares, para ver cual había escogido. Busque en todas, incluso en las de los días que nos son viernes y ningún Edward Cullen estaba escrito en esos papeles.

Segundo: decidí ir a buscarlo, tal vez no se sentía bien, o yo que se, fui a la enfermería y pregunte por el, pero me dijeron que el no había puesto un pie hay esa mañana. Segui mi busqueda, al pasar por el cuarto de limpieza que se encontraba muy cerca del gimnasio escuche unos extraños ruiditos, decidí ignorarlos. Pero eso me fue imposible cuando en su interior se escucho un gran alboroto. Me sobresalte, pues a lo mejor a alguien se le había caído ensima algo… y si era un animal. Mejor me arriesgo. No me gustan los animales rastreros. :S

Aceleré el paso lo más que puede, abrí la puerta de golpe.

-Que ah pasado?- Dije sin mirar muy bien a causa de lo oscuro que estaba aquel armario.- escuche ruidos y me asuste,- pude ver entre las sobras, que era una silueta de mujer.-estas bien.

Mis ojos ya se estaban acostumbrando muy bien a la negrura por lo tanto pude estar al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Era una chica de cabello rubio rojizo muy largo y facciones encantadoras, la reconocí como Tania, iba en mi clase de español.

-si no te preocupes, solo me tropecé y tumbe esas cosas.- se excuso.

Pero ella creía que era retrasada?! Cualquiera hubiera llegado a las conclusiones que estaba llegando, por que cuando llegue estaba abotonando su blusa, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, ante la penumbra pude distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y su respiración era mas rápido de lo normal, lo cual comprobé por como su pecho subía y bajaba. Pero decidí seguirle el juego. No era de mi incumbencia con quien se revolcaba en el armario del gimnasio.

-Ok, eres Tania cierto?- pregunte tratando de ser convincente y que sonara como que si me hubiera tragado su mentira. No quería incomodarla.

-si y tu deberías ser Bella.- moví mi cabeza en forma afirmativa.- Pues mucho gusto. Ambas nos acercamos y nos apretamos las manos y le di una sincera sonrisa.

-Pero que haces a medio vestir en este cuarto?.- pregunte, casi echando a reir en su cara por la situación.

-Es que cuando venia hacia el gimnasio me lanzaron algo pegajoso en la espalda sobre mi camisa así que como este es el cuarto de limpieza vine a ver si se le quitaba la mancha, pero obviamente tuve que quitarme la blusa.- explico ella. Sabia que debía guardar la compostura y no echarme a reir de su horrible mentira. Acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo ya sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo?!!

-Oh, ya veo, y si pudiste, digo puedo ayudarte…-

-No te preocupes ,- me interrumpió –ya todo esta listo, ni siquiera me mancho la blusa, solo era una cosa extraña y pegajosa.- _aja, claro…_ pensé. –Bueno nos vemos después, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a clases.- se estaba despidiendo y cuando paso un lado mío pude oler una fragancia de hombre exquisita (con eso rematábamos que Tania estaba teniendo su aventurilla con un chico de buen aroma)**[N/A: Edward ah de oler muuuy rico, o al menos eso pienso yo xD]**. La misma colonia que Edward usaba. Al instante me acorde de él. Supuse que Tania había llegado muy temprano para "limpiar su blusa", tal vez había vista a Edward llegar.

-Oye Tania, tu conoces a Edward?- pregunte antes de que saliese de aquel lugar.

-Bueno si, todo mundo conoce a los Cullen, es tu novio además.- Sus palabras sonaron extrañas, pero no le di importancia.

Si… bueno, lo has visto en algún lugar? Es que esta su auto estacionado y dijo que vendría temprano a clases, pero cuando fui a su salón no estaba.- explique brevemente con evidente preocupación.

-No, la verdad no le eh visto, pero si lo veo le diré que te tiene muy preocupada.- rio por mi evidente preocupación.

-Gracias, nos vemos.- me despedí, en todo caso quería huir de hay dejar que la pareja siguiera lo suyo, no? O al menos que se despidieran, pero pensándolo bien, yo nunca había visto a Tania con alguien, que yo sepa no tiene novio. Y era evidente que quería esconder su amor o tal vez solo fuera calentura, no sé.

Tuve que correr hacia mi primera clase el día, pues ya era demasiado tarde. En mi trayecto trate de buscar con la mirada a Edward por los pasillos, pero estos estaban casi desiertos, solo quedaban los chicos despistados, que como yo, se nos había echo tarde. Bueno en el almuerzo lo veré. Supongo, tal vez se fue de improvisto.

-

Las clases se pasaron rápidamente. Así que me encamine lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitían a la cafetería. Hay en nuestra mesa habitual, Edward ya se encontraba sentado, gracias a Dios, se le notaba más nervioso de lo habitual.

-Hey, hola…- me senté junto a él y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.- el sonrió hermosamente y saludo con un apagado _"Hola" _.

-Este emm…- quería preguntarle donde había estado esta mañana, sin sonar como esposa desesperada, **[N/A: me encanta la serie de Esposas Desesperadas!! xD] **pero antes de que los demás llegaran**. **

-Bella,- hablo Edward tranquilamente -se lo que me quieres preguntarme, lo siento si te inquiete, solo que cuando llegue fui a la pizarra pa escoger una clase , y todos se me hicieron patéticos.- rio por lo bajo.- así que preferí ir a hablar con la señorita Cope para ver si ella podía hacer algo y ponerme contigo.- Ah..! como seré idiota, fue ese el único lugar que no revise?

-Ah, y que te dijo? –pregunte., espero que le haya dicho que si.

-Bueno me dijo que al finalizar las clases fuera, por que tenia mucho que hacer así que Alice te llevara de nuevo, no creo que sea un inconveniente para ella.

-Si quieres puedo esperar a que tu salgas.

-Creo que no, amor.- dijo cantarinamente.- Por que si no hay cupo tengo que usar mis trucos para convencerla de que me ponga en esa clase.-y me guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, pensándolo mejor creo que no te esperare, estoy atrasada con un trabajo y necesito terminarlo.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Alice, seguida de Jasper que venían unidos de las manos.

-Hola.- saludo Edward, yo solo les dedique una sonrisa de bienvenida.

En seguida llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

-Ok, ya que todos están en la mesa, les diré lo que tengo pensado.- dijo Alice animadamente.

-Espero que no sea otro día de compras grupal ehh – se quejo Emmett, le chocaba cargar las bolsas que le daba Rosalie a cargar.

-No tonto, solo escúchenme y cuando termine me dicen que opinan, de acuerdo?.- se levanto de su asiento y todos asentimos.

-Bueno - empezó a decir.-Falta poco para las vacaciones de primavera y la escuela esta preparando un viaje, aún no escuche muy bien a donde pero…-

-Espera – la interrumpió Rosalie – como que _no escuchaste bien.-_

-Es una larga historia… pero me dejas continuar? –Rosalie solo asintió sin mencionar palabra –Como les iba diciendo la escuela esta preparando un viaje, a un campamento, que al parecer estará hermoso; con un enorme lago y lindas cabañas por doquier. No toda la escuela ira, los de primer año, por ejemplo, y obviamente los que se pasen sus vacaciones con sus padres y/o a los que nos les den permiso. A lo que quiero llegar es que nosotros seis iremos y nos divertiremos juntos como nunca en estas vacaciones. Ahora si, díganme que opinan.

-Yo le entro.- dijo rápidamente Emmett, evidentemente muy entusiasmado.

-Yo te sigo bebé.- coincidió Rosalie.

-Que dicen ustedes?- nos pregunto Jasper a mí y a Edward.

-Seria maravilloso.- dije ensanchando una sonrisa.

-Pues claro que voy – dijo al fin después de unos momentos de pensarlo.

Alice brincaba de la alegría, aunque faltara aproximadamente un mes para eso, ella ya estaba haciendo los preparativos y no dejaba de hablar de ello.

A mi solo me quedo alegrarme de que pasara unas vacaciones de ensueño con mi príncipe azul.

**__________________________**________**_______________________________________**

Ande me siento fatal por haberme tardado muchisisimo en subir un capitulo, pero la verdad es que ya no tengo internet en mi casa y se me dificulta un pasar por un café internet. Y si algunas veces voy, pero solo me da tiempo de ver mi correo y mi MetroFlog T.T En serio perdón!!! Creo que en mi casa me pondré a escribir otro capitulo y eh de decirles que ya tengo todo mas o menos preparado todo en mi rara y traumada cabeza, las situaciones del fic :O y estarán intensas xD

Bueno volviendo al fic, solo me queda decir que Bella esta bien mensa. xD hehe! esQe eso de que paso Tania a su lado y olio la colonia de Edward, ni siquiera sospecho tantito!! esQe kmo dicen, el amor te siega y te niegas, muchas veces, a ver la verdadera realidad :S y luego le cree a Edward todo sin razonar ni nada ¬¬ Qe estúpido es el amor, pero de verdad es algo hermoso C:

Oigan si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, tómense otros 30 segundos en dejar un review please, saben muy bien que eso nos hace sentir mucho mejor a los que escribimos en esta pagina ^^

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS :D**


	5. Conociendo a Tania

[[ **DECLAMIER**: _ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica saga literaria de crepúsculo: de la señora Meyer y asociados (me refiera a Summitt y todas esas)_ xD]]

amm ps pondré en algunos capítulos _lista de reproducción. _Ósea las canciones que me inspiraron para hacer el capitulo o que tmbn tienen participación. Empezaré en este capitulo aquí va:

**MI LISTA DE REPROCUCCION:**

***Please Don't Stop the Music – Rihana**

***Alcohol – Millionaires** ( esta canción es la onda y me encanta xD Supongo que muchas de ustedes no conocerán a las Millionarires, son famosas en Estados Unidos, pueden buscar la canción en You Tube o descargarla del programa Ares)

POV. Edward

Después de haber aceptado la idea de Alice para irnos a ese dichoso campamento de vacaciones de primavera, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, y debo admitir que me puse feliz un poco… esta bien un mucho. Casi siempre, en estas vacaciones, nuestros padres nos obligaban a ir con la tía abuela Gertrudis, pero como era típico Alice y yo nos aburríamos a morir! Pero ni modo es nuestra tía. Esta vez teníamos la grandiosa excusa del campamento…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Sip, es un campamento muy importante, estudiaremos y toda la cosa…- explicaba Alice a nuestros padres, Carlisle y Esme – verdad que si, Edward?._

_Claro, la enana de mi hermana me tenia que meter, ella sabia muy bien que mis padres me escucharían y no dudarían de mi. Pero ese campamento no era de estudios, que va! Solo era para que los alumnos "convivieran", a decir verdad en la escuela no todos se llevaban bien…_

_-Es cierto eso, hijo?- pregunto ceñudo Carlisle. Yo decidí cooperar, no quería pasar estas vacaciones al lado de la tía Gertrudis…_

_-si, es cierto. No entiendo su comportamiento, si no es cosa de preocuparse, solo será un campamento educativo pagado por la escuela y estaremos cien por ciento vigilados._

_-Tienen razón, se que es una reacción exagerada, - decía Esme – pero… bueno es que siempre vamos con mi Tía Gertrudis, bueno supongo que los extrañara mucho…_

_-Supongo que le tendremos que llevar más regalos, ya saben como es y pensará que no es de su agrado y por eso decidieron no ir.- añadió Carlisle._

_-Un gato enorme de porcelana - dijo Alice – se que le encantara, además los colecciona –hizo cara de horror –bueno, tengo mil cosas que hacer, buenas noches._

_Se acerco a mis padres y despidió con un beso en cada una de sus mejillas._

_Decidí que era hora de retirarme también. Me despedí y alcance a Alice en las escaleras._

_-Bien hecho Edward –me apremio ella – ahora mi conciencia estará sucia al saber que te e obligado a mentirles a mis padres. –rio por lo bajo, se acerco a mi y se despidió con sus habituales besos en cada mejilla._

_-Buenas noches, duende.- me despedí yo. _

_Si supiera que yo soy el mayor mentiroso y traicionero de la historia._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me dirigía hacia la recepción para hablar con la señorita Cope, tendría que arreglar eso que tenia pendiente, por no haberme inscrito en alguna clase extracurricular antes de que llegase Tania, tendría que usar mi encanto para convencer a la secretaria que me pusiera en una que no fuera demasiado ñoña.

Hable tratando de deslumbrarla, cosa que evidentemente conseguí, y accedió a ayudarme al instante.

-Esta bien en clase de música, los viernes después de clases. Puedes empezar a ir cuando entremos de vacaciones primaverales, ya estas en la lista. –dijo la secretaria.

-Muchísimas gracias señorita Cope, es un ángel.- le guiñe un ojo. – Ah, se me olvidaba, quiero los permisos de mi hermana y mío para el que nuestros padres los firmen.

-Aquí tienes, muchacho.- dijo sacando las solicitudes.- que te diviertas.

-Gracias, asta luego.- Salí rápidamente hacia la cafetería donde me encontraría con los demás para el almuerzo.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos poco transitados cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar con la famosa canción de **Don't Stop The Music de Rihana**. Emmett me insistía en cambiar la canción, e incluso la cabio un par de veces, pero no podía evitar que me encantase esa canción.

Era un mensaje de texto. Mire la pantalla y decía numero desconocido, pero era un numero que conocía de memoria. Era el de Tania. No lo tenia guardado por obvias razones.

El mensaje decía simplemente:

**Hey, iremos al campamento juntos!! ;)**

Una parte de mi, el demonio interior, grito de euforia, pero la otra parte, el ángel culposo, se retorcía del remordimiento.

Es que esta batalla interior nunca terminaría. Yo bien lo sabia y ahora tendría que lidiar con el sentimiento que cobraba vida en mi, el cual nunca permitiría que yo dejara de amar a Tania o tal vez… dejar de amar a Bella.

Al instante en el que leí el mensaje lo borre.

En ese momento iba entrando a la cafetería. Abrí las puertas y en entonces la vi sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre con mis amigos y mi hermana. Mire fijamente a Bella, ellos no se habían percatado de que yo había entrado al sitio, ella reía abiertamente, seguramente de alguna ocurrencia de Emmett. Me concentre en su hermosa sonrisa. El dolor en mi pecho se agrando al darme cuenta que yo no quería que esa sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Pero la vocecilla mi interior me dijo otra cosa, _tú serás el causante de su sufrimiento._

Mene la cabeza, para hacer que esa voz se callara. Estaba a punto de jurar que no le aria daño nunca cuando en el otro extremo de la cafetería vi a Tania junto con sus amigos, igualmente alegre. Entonces ese juramento se borro de mi mente tan rápido de cómo llego a mis pensamientos.

_Vete a la mierda Edward! _Me dije a mi mismo.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa y fingí alegría al igual que ellos y mucho entusiasmo, nada que demostrara lo imbécil que me sentía.

Al terminar las clases, Alice dijo que hoy seria tarde de chicas, me explico que irían al centro comercial y llegarían en la tarde. Así que aproveche su ausencia.

Al llegar a casa ayude a Esme con la comida, cuando terminamos de comer, alegue a mi madre que tenia que estudiar para el campamento y le pedí que por favor no me molestara y si me buscaban no les diera el paso.

Pero la verdad es que necesitaba un poco de paz y calma, solo para pensar en la situación en la que yo mismo me había metido.

Pegué un portazo a la puerta y le puse seguro, prendí el aparato de música.

Me recosté sobre la cama, cerré fuertemente los parpados y cruce mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.

Suspire larga y sonoramente.

No pude evitar recordar el día en el que firme mi propia sentencia. Que fue hace 4 meses.

_Estaba en clase de Literatura, el profesor nos puso un trabajo en parejas y me toco con Tania, faltaban 5 minutos para que acabara la clase, así que el maestro nos los dejo para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en como hacer el trabajo. _

_-Bien podemos hacerlo el martes próximo… - empezó a decir Tania, se notaba nerviosa._

_-no, que tal este viernes,- corte lo que ella decía –es que mi casa estará sola, ya sabes mis padres en viajes de negocios y mi hermana se ira de compras con Bella.- explique a la chica._

_-Si, creo que eso estará bien, mañana, que te parece a las 4 de la tarde?.- propuso dudosa, como si mi respuesta fuera de vida o muerte._

_-Ok, mañana después a las 4:00 de la tarde esta bien.- dije extrañado por su comportamiento. –entonces te recogeré en tu casa._

_Soltó un gritito ahogado, y se tapo la boca involuntariamente._

_-Que ocurre?.- pregunte nervioso, que le pasaba a esta chica, por que al momento de acercarse a mi dudó y se puso nerviosa… ah, ya había atinado el por que de sus extrañas reacciones._

_No es que anduviera presumiendo por todo el instituto que yo era el chico mas guapo de la escuela, pero era consiente de ello. Además conocía un poco a Tania, es de las personas extrovertidas y las que hacen amigos fácilmente. Y era evidente que su nerviosismo y falta de confianza se hallara en la razón que estaba yo pensando._

_Yo le gustaba, pero para su desgracia yo tenia novia, que por cierto la amaba con toda mi alma. _

_-Tu… me recogerás a mi… casa en tu, en tu… auto?.- pregunto dudosa abriendo los ojos como platos._

_-Claro – reí por lo bajo, no quería que se enterara que era evidente que yo le gustaba. No pude evitar pensar que le estaba concediendo una fantasía suya._

_-Ok, entonces te veré allá.- dijo recobrando un poco la postura._

_Así llego el viernes, y al instante en el que aparque en su casa, Tania salió inmediatamente. _

_-Hola, como estas?- saludé educadamente._

_-Hola, amm supongo que bien, aunque Irina me hizo sentir mal… pero eso que, no importa.- dijo burlescamente._

_En el camino hacia mi casa hablamos de algunas cosas, y me di cuenta de que ella era realmente agradable y simpática. Hasta me hizo reír un par de veces con sus chistes, cosa que solo Emmett lograba._

_-Bien, llegamos…- fui asta el otro lado de mi auto para abrir su puerta. _

_-Valla, que… - se puso a golpear suavemente sus labios con el dedo, como gesto de estar pensando. –blanca, si eso. Que blanca es tu casa._

_Me reí suavemente. Y rodé los ojos. Sabia que no diría grande, puesto que la suya era casi de igual tamaño que la mía._

_-Espera aquí en la sala, llevare algo de beber, por si nos da sed- argumente. Al llegar a la cocina tome una jarra de cristal de la alacena y la llene de agua natural y le puse unos cuantos hielos._

_Cuando regrese ella estaba riendo con las fotos familiares que se exivian en un estante a un lado de la televisión._

_Le indique que siguiéramos y le guie asta mi habitación. Se impresiono un poco ante mis colecciones de libros y música._

_-Debes de pasar mucho tiempo aquí, chico.-opino Tania._

_-Si bueno…, empezamos?.- esquive su pregunta._

_-Claro._

_Puse la jarra de agua en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, despeje mi escritorio y le indique que se acercara, al parecer se puso un poco nerviosa. Empezamos manos a la obra con el proyecto. Con el paso del tiempo ella parecía menos tensa y eso ayudo a terminar pronto el trabajo._

_-Muy bien, terminamos- dijo ella._

_-Si, y en nada mas que 2 horas, la felicito señorita.- apremie, nos empezábamos a llevar mas como amigos._

_-No pensé que nos llevara tan poco, mis padres no me abrirán la puerta de la casa, les dije que me tardaría como unas 3 horas.- dijo con el seño fruncido, recargo su cabeza con su mano y soltó un sonoro suspiro._

_-No creo que tus padres sean tan inhumanos como para dejarte en la calle solo por que no quieren abrir.- le dije divertido._

_-Pues no es precisamente solo por que no quieran abrirme, si no que son unos sucios- xD se rio por lo bajo._

_-A que te refieres?.- pregunté curioso._

_-Que ellos aprovechan cada vez que la casa esta sola, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y… agh! - hizo cara de asco- Ni quiero imaginármelos, pero si yo les dije que me tardare 3 horas ellos tardaran tres horas ¬¬…_

_-Oh! Eso si que debe ser traumante, pero no llevas llaves?- pregunte con la risa contenida._

_-Pues si las tengo, pero se me quedaron en la chaqueta que olvide en casa de Irina ayer – contesto cansinamente._

_-Pues puedes esperar aquí, a mi no me molesta. – ofrecí amablemente, siempre hay que ser hospitalario con los amigos y ella y yo lo éramos._

_-Ok, amm puedo poner música? Desde que entre a esta habitación quise moverle a ese enorme y moderno aparato.- dijo con voz cantarina y dando pequeños saltitos, me recordó un poco a Alice. xD_

_-Claro.- accedí._

_-Veamos que música tienes aquí…- apretó el botón de encendido y segundos después estaba escuchando la música que había. Clásica por supuesto._

_-Si tal como lo pensé, si no te importa puedo poner de mi música?.- me pregunto girándome hacia mi dándome una gran sonrisa._

_-No hay problema.- dije devolviéndole también una enorme sonrisa._

_Saco un pequeño aparato, lo cual conecto del puerto USB, y empezó a seleccionar._

_Empezó a sonar una tonada como muy movida… como música electrónica y Tania se emociono. _

_-Amo esta canción - dijo- Bailemos. _

(esta es la cancion de Alcohol)

**Friday night it's time to party**

**drop it down and get real naughty**

**girls talk shit, we don't care**

**we'll take off our underwear!**

_Esa canción era muy movida y recuerdo haber visto a mi hermana haber puesto su reproductor y cantarla cuando íbamos en el volvo hacia el instituto._

_Fue hasta mi, me agarro y me obligo a bailar, mientras ella cantaba alegremente._

**Drinking cocktails,**

**beers with lime**

**all these guys yell "she's a dime!"**

**I just wink and blow a kiss**

**while all these girls just bitch and diss**

_Casi nunca bailaba, ni siquiera en fiestas, pero algo de ella me obligaba. Me movía las manos mientras cantaba la pegadiza canción. Y su ritmo me contagio._

**Come get fucked up!**

**Give me my alcohol**

**Let's get fucked up!**

**A-L-C-O-H-O-L**

_Me dejé llevar, Tania seguía cantando toda la canción, con mueca burlona. Hasta yo me reí incrédulamente ante la letra de la canción._

**Come get fucked up!**

**Give me that alcohol**

**Let's get fucked up!**

**A-L-C-O-H-O-L**

_Ambos empezamos a reír pues bailábamos con las manos apuntando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en coordinación y era cómico._

**This bitch is trying to take a shot**

**she can't down one, what else she got?**

**Jaeger, vodka, even whiskey**

**down that shit, don't be a...**

**Pussy!**

**Who needs pepsi, juice, or sprite?**

**If you do you're weak**

**Thats right!**

**I down my shots and gulp my beers**

**til' every drop disappears**

_Para esta parte yo ya me sabia el coro así que cante junto con ella…_

**Come get fucked up!**

**Give me that alcohol**

**Let's get fucked up!**

**A-L-C-O-H-O-L**

_Ella se rio de mi por que trate de imitar la tonadita de la canción, como hacer la voz muy… afeminada xD._

_-Creo que fue suficiente.- le susurre al oído algo avergonzado, para que me pudiera escuchar, pues el volumen era muy alto. Esa era una de las ventajas de no tener vecinos, no se quejan de nada._

_Al parecer ella se estremeció y di un salto hacia atrás sin fijarse lo que había y topo con la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la jarra con agua. Perdió el equilibrio y cayo en sima de la jarra._

_Corrí para ayudarla, pero no llegue a tiempo para detenerla, como comúnmente hacia con Bella cuando, a causa de su pastosidad, se iba a caer._

_Soltó un grito y me estremecí, llegue asta ella lo mas rápido posible y la levante de la cintura._

_-Estas bien, Tania?- pregunte preocupado, temiendo lo peor, como que me dijera que se enterró los vidrios o algo así._

_-Si y no – contesto con voz rasposa- Si estoy bien por que creo que no sufrí ningún golpe grave y No por que me empape toda y el agua esta fría._

_-Bueno si quieres te presto una blusa de mi hermana, para que no tengas frio.- quise ayudarla a levantarse, pero al tocar su espalda puso cara de horror._

_-aush!, creo que si me lastime la espalda – opino Tania._

_-puedes entrar mi baño, mientras yo voy por una toalla y una blusa para ti._

_Saque la toalla y una blusa del cuarto de Alice y cuando volví ella estaba entada en mi cama a espaldas mío._

_Me quede helado ante la visión. No traía su blusa, su cabello cubría gran parte de su espalda y tenia una ceñida cintura y su piel nívea que contrastaba con la luz del día._

_-Estee… Tania – llegue asta ella ofreciéndole lo que traía en sus manos, evitando mirarla. Tenia una reacción rara al mirarla, como si quisiera tirarme encima de ella. "Por dios Edward, que estas diciendo sucio!" me dijo mi vocecilla interna._

_-A si gracias, pero primero quiero que me digas que me hice, es que no alcanzo a verme en el pequeño espejo de tu baño.- argumento ella. Empezó a retirarse el cabello de su espalda._

_Trague en seco, o sabia que era lo que pasaba, tal vez era por que era la primera vez que veía a una chica medio desnuda en mi habitación._

_Se paro de la cama dándome la espalda para que pudiera revisar. _

_-Te…te raspaste la… la espalda – le indique con el dedo, esto era realmente embarazoso para mi. A la única mujer que me había imaginado en esa situación era mi novia, Bella._

_Al recordar este echo el calor incremento en mi cuerpo, creo que fue un ataque de hormonas lo que me llevo a hacer que posara mis manos en la parte alta de su espalda, fui deslizando mis manos delicada y suavemente, tocando delicadamente las aéreas afectadas por los vidrios de la jarra que estaba rota en mi piso._

_Escuche como Tania suspiraba suavemente, vi su cara reflejada en el cristal de mi ventana que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros. Tenia los ojos serrados y se mordía el labio sensualmente, como disfrutando mi caricia._

_-Traeré con que curar tus heridas.-le susurre muy cerca del oído con voz un poco ronca._

_Ella solo atino a asentir._

_Baje rápido las escaleras en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios que teníamos guardado debajo en un mueble de la sala de estar. _

_Al llegar a la habitación Tania seguía en la misma posición en la que la deje, con sus ojos cerrados, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez sus labios estaban curvados en una encantadora sonrisa._

_-Estoy de vuelta.- Fui asta ella, saque lo necesario para sanarla, pues como hijo de un doctor tendría que saber al menos los primeros auxilios._

_Pasaba el algodón lleno de alcohol con delicadeza por su espalda y cada rose era como si miles de chispas saltaran de entre nuestras manos._

_-Edward, para…- de pronto dijo Tania. Se veía culpable de algo que yo no llegaba a comprender._

_-Te estoy lastimando demasiado? Lo siento por que si te duele demasiado podemos ir con mi padre y…- _

_-No es eso Edward, estoy mucho mejor ya, ni siquiera siento ya los rasguños, gracias por tu preocupación.- dijo con voz suave, estaba cabizbaja._

_-Entonces que te pasa?.- pregunte confuso._

_-Que no vez, Edward?- su voz era dolida, me estremecí –Cada rose de tu piel contra la mía es como una tortura, es como si nunca hubieras visto ya Bella completamente desnuda.- me reprocho._

_Sus palabras me hicieron sentir pena y solo agache la cabeza._

_Ella se percato de mi gesto y su cara se lleno de culpa, se tapo la boca con la mano._

_-Lo siento, no sabia que…-dijo después de algunos minutos- pero llevan ya mucho de novios, y yo suponía… amm olvídalo si? Ya no se ni lo que digo._

_Yo no pude evitar sentirme mal, pase una de mis manos por mi cabello cansinamente, soltando un sonoro suspiro._

_-Puedes hablarme de ello si quieres… digo ya somos amigos no? –dijo Tania acercándose mas a mi, paso uno de sus esbeltos brazos por mis hombros amigablemente, aunque ella parecía ya no acordarse de que no llevaba blusa._

_Solté otro sonoro suspiro y accedí a hablar con ella. Además tenia razón, ya somos amigos._

_-Pues hace una semana cumplimos 6 meses de novios y decidí hacerle algo muy especial, una cena. Fue en una casa que tiene mi madre no muy lejos de aquí… total una cosa nos llevo a la otra y quedamos semidesnudos, así como tu ahorita mismo estas,-dije señalándola, ella solo rio socarronamente.- yo por supuesto quería estar con ella, digo es mi novia por mas de medo año, pero…_

_-Pero…?-me animo a seguir.- ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo Edward, vamos anda cuéntamelo. Aunque probablemente ella ya sabia por donde iban los tiros._

_-Pero cuando ella entendió a lo que quería llegar… me rechazo, –respire ampliamente para despejar los pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza. – me sentí indeseable, pero ella me explico que todavía no estaba lista y eso…_

_-Bueno, compréndela, hacer el amor por primera vez no es tan fácil y menos para nosotras las mujeres, tiene que ser muy especial, por que si no lo es ya jamás el resto de nuestras vidas sentiremos que hacer el amor es especial - argumento sabiamente.- además creo que lastimo tu ego machista, por eso te sientes fatal._

_-Si creo que tienes razón, además fui muy egoísta el solo pensar en mi… pero no puedo evitar sentir ese vacio que siento en mi interior –dije._

_-Tal vez el vacio de no tener sexo, sucio!.- empezó a reír a carcajadas y me uní a ella, era fácil como me contagiaba de su optimismo, aunque supiera, muy en el fondo que tenia razón acerca del vacio del sexo._

_-Y como podría llenar ese vacio?.- preguntando como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-Pues una opción seria tener sexo,- empezó a pensar y enumerar con sus dedos mirando hacia el techo.- eso por el momento esta no disponible por que Bella no quiere estar contigo…_

_-Aushh!, si Bella lastimo mi ego tu agrandas el dolor.- me queje en broma._

_-Calla, niño bonito, aunque no se quien no quiera hacerlo contigo…, así si ya se quien… Bella! .- comenzó a reír de nuevo._

_Yo solo puse semblante de irritación.. __**[N/A; como este iconito: ¬¬'] **_

_-No es gracioso, Tania.- le espete_

_-Oh, claro que lo es –dijo sacándose una lagrima imaginaria de su rostro._

_-Bueno, prosigamos con lo de llenar mi vacio.- dije rápidamente, para que dejase de burlarse de mi._

_-Bueno pues ya te dije la primera opción, la segunda seria…- se paro de la cama y empezó a caminar frente mío, como pensando cual seria la mejor opción._

_Y si ya estaba nervioso, me puse más. Me imagine a Tania como una fiera, rodeando a su presa. Yo solo sentía que mi pantalón se iba achicando y un calor inexplicable drenaba por todo mi cuerpo._

_-Lo tengo!-grito ella y me saco de mi ensimismamiento. –juega Guitar Hero! Es genial y estarás taaan ocupado en el juego que ni siquiera te pasara por lamente ese vacio tuyo. – expuso._

_-Aja, esa es una muy buena idea- le respondí- pero hay un problema. Le dije con voz seria, no podía creer lo que en esos momentos mi mente estaba pensando hacer._

_-Y cual es el dichoso problema?.- me pregunto con el seño fruncido._

_-Bueno en realidad son dos, primero mi guitarra del juego la tiene Emmett, y segunda… yo prefiero la primera opción.-dije lo mas sensual posible._

_Tania se estremeció ante mis palabras y parecía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina, pues estas flaquearon, pero se mantuvo firme._

_Yo me estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella. Mi mente era un caos total. Yo sabia que amaba a Bella y quería estar con ella, pero eso no me detuvo a hacer lo que enseguida hice._

_Me acerque totalmente a ella, la agarre fuertemente de la cintura, evitando las aéreas que tenia lastimadas de la espalda, y junte mis labios con los de ella._

_Pensé que en cualquier momento ella me iba a empezar a golpear o se zafaría de mi y saldría corriendo, pensando en el depravado que soy. Pero al contrario, siguió mi beso cargado de hambre, pasión, excitación._

_Ante la ración positiva que recibí, fui deslizando mis manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, sin separar mis labios de los suyos, asta que llegue a sus glúteos y los presioné._

_Tania soltó un gritito, se separo de mi y enseguida ya no tenia la camisa._

_-Ahora estamos iguales.- me dijo sensualmente._

_La volví a agarrar las pompis y la levante, cargándola asta la gran cama. La deje caer y me puse enzima de ella._

_Me posicione justo enfrente de ella, cara a cara, y la vi directamente a los ojos. _

_-Tania, quieres llenar ese vacio? –le pregunte sin soltar su mirada esperando su reacción._

_-Si eso significa que podre estar contigo, por supuesto que quiero.- respondió pasados unos segundos.-quiero confesarte que yo soy una mas que cayo en la red de tus encantos, por eso no me importaría ser la otra, con tal de tenerte cerca mío, haría lo que fuera._

_Creo que me debería de sorprender su confesión, pero eso en estos momentos no importaba. No tubo que hablar mas, fui directo a su boca para después irme a su cuello, sus hombros y cuando me tope con su brasear se lo quite ansiosamente. Ella solo soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer ante mis caricias. _

_Esa tarde ella se volvió mi amante._

_Fue una de las mejores experiencias que jamás viví. Tania estaba eufórica de felicidad y mi vacio había desaparecido pero otro vacio llego. El de la culpa, por que yo no quería perder a Bella, y tenia que mentirle. Por eso desde ese día me considere un ser egoísta. Pero al momento de hacer el amor con Tania, sentí que la quería, y me enamore de ella, no solo por que me diera lo que Bella había rechazado, sino también su forma de ser. Tan distinta a la de Bella._

Los rayos de la luz del sol me despertaron y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido recordando la primera vez que engañe a Bella con Tania. Ya no quería pensar mas en ese tema, pero me apunte mentalmente que debería pedirle a Emmett mi guitarra por que no me la ha devuelto. ¬¬

Fui asta el baño, tome una ducha caliente y me relaje un poco. Cuando baje a desayunar estaba Esme haciendo el desayuno y Alice sentada en la barra despreocupadamente viendo el noticiero de la pequeña televisión de la cocina.

-Buenos días, hijo.- saludo Esme.

-Buenos días mama- correspondí – Hola Alice.

-Hola! Hermanito, estoy muy emocionada por el campamento, será divertidísimo.- dijo alegremente, típico en ella.

-Si yo también.- y era verdad, si me entusiasmaba salir a otro lugar y divertirnos.

-Y me entere que harían otras dos escuelas, al parecer el campamento es muy grande.

-Que genial!-

-Si, así que hoy será tarde de chicas y voy a obligar que tu, Jasper y Emmett también la tenga.- dijo apuntándome con su dedo de duende.

- a que te refieres?- pregunte asustado

-Bueno quiero que estén preparados para ir al campamento, no quiero que estén con las prisas a ultima hora.

-Ok, esta bien.- accedí

Esme solo se rio y sirio nuestros desayunos.

Así que esa noche habría tarde de chicos para mi, y sabia que tenia que hablar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, tendría que desahogarme si no el secreto no tardaría en explotarme.

Así que lo decidí. Esta tarde les contaría mi secreto a los chicos y solo quedaba esperar que me entendieran.

**Ok, si lo siento y lo admito, me tarde mil años, y les confieso que me hubiera tardado mas si no fuera por la presión de varias personas, por eso si se les hace que esta como que mal escrito ps fue a causa de que yo misma me presione. Además estoy aprovechando las vacaciones porcinas (**kmo iio le llamo xD**). Obviamente ya se dieron cuenta que en México esta el virus de la influenza porcina, así que no hay clases en tdo el país. **

**Pero también me entretuve editando en photoshop xD recién descargado y me estoy aprendiendo a utilizarlo y eso absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo.**

**Bueno sobre el capitulo, no me convencieron los hechos pero espero que les guste, además lo estoy escribiendo a las 4:25 de la mañana xD y las letras que stan cursivas son del recuerdo que tiene Edward que despues se convirtio en sueño.  
**

**Y cualquier duda, aquí estoy yo. ^^**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PORFAS!**


	6. Las compras y la regadera

**DECLAMIER**: los personajes no son mios, son de La gran idolatrada Señora Stephenie Meyer. Que mas quisiera que los chicos Cullen fueran para mi solita xD pro asta ahorita sigo soñando y desahogándome con este fic ^^

**ANDE SIENTO MUCHISISISIMO LA TARDANZA, DESDE VACACIONES PORDICNAS QUE NO SUBIA NUEVO CAP. PRO OVIO NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR. DEJARE TODA LA EXPLICACION ACA ABAJO , POR QUE NO LOS QUIERO ENTRETENER MAS AQUÍ.**

**ASTES QUE NDA QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A ****CARLIE-CHAN ****POR SER MI HEROÍNA QUE ME SALVE DE LOS MOUNTROS DE LA NOCHE xD Y POR SIEMPRE SEGUIR EL FIC **(Te prometí que te lo dedicaría ^^)

**POV. Bella**

Eran las 4 de la tarde, así que la duende de Alice no tardaría en venir por mi. Espere pacientemente en la sala de mi casa, frente al televisor cambiando los canales sin realmente ver el contenido.

El claxon sonó en la calle y me saco de mi ensimismamiento, me estaba quedando dormida.

Agarre mis cosas del sofá contiguo y salí directo al porche de Alice.

Ay me esperaba una Alice muy sonriente. Arranco rápidamente, como era costumbre en los Cullen, y en menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en la carretera hacia Port Angels. Empezó a buscar en la radio, anunciaron Right Round de Flo-rida y se emociono, así que le subió a mas no poder.

Canto a todo lo que su garganta podía, y yo solo la mire divertida negando con la cabeza. Los demás autos pasaban y se quedaban mirando a mi compañera como si acabara de salir de prisión disfrutando totalmente de su libertad.

Ella se percato de mis gestos, puesto que me había dado pena ajena y me sonroje un poco, bajo la música a volumen ambiente y sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera bufó.

-Enserio Bella, no tienes por que tener esas reacciones, y se que tienes pena ajena, por todas esas personas que se me quedaron viendo raro – expuso ella.- Además, por si no te diste cuenta eran adultos grandes que no saben que canción esta de moda, obviamente si supieran eso ellos probablemente también harían lo mismo.

-Lo dudo – murmuré para que ella no me escuchará.

-Como que "lo dudas"?- bueno al parecer si me escucho.- crees que estoy loca y que me falta un tornillo? – me reclamo enojada Alice, pero yo sabia que solo hacia mas dramática la escena pues ya hemos tenido esta discusión miles de veces acerca de que si la creía loca.

-Alice, sabes que no – le dije cancinamente – solo es tu hiperactividad, eres muy positiva y por eso me encanta ser tu amiga, si no imagínate yo estaría sumida en la total depresión si no fuera por ti y obviamente por tu hermano.

Se me salió una sonrisa boba.

Ella solo se rio por lo bajo y siguió conduciendo, y las canciones que salían de las radio se las sabia todas, yo me supe un par y me obligo a cantarlas, pero no como la Flo-rida, a todo pulmón.

Llegamos al centro comercial, ella quería comprar nuevos atuendos para ambas y usarlos en el campamento, quería que yo me viera mas radiante que nunca, acepté. Ya llevaba mucho resistiéndome a las cosas de Alice y Rose pero no le hace daño un cambio a nadie.

Fuimos primero a escoger trajes de baño, Alice escogió muchos conjuntos de Bikinis, que iban desde los lisos de colores chillantes, hasta los estampados con flores o alguna figura sin sentido. Escogimos también muchos para mi, aun que yo me resistía averiguando que no tenia el suficiente dinero, pero me dijo que ella pagaba puesto que estaba feliz con que yo cambiara de opinión acerca de que dejara verme mucho mejor.

Compramos de todo, desde blusas, zapatos hasta ropa interior, muuuchas cosas mas. Alice tenia cara de niña de 5 años cuando lo llevan por primera vez a un parque de diversiones y ella me dijo que era por que estaba feliz de que yo no pusiera una carota de esas que yo acostumbraba cuando salíamos de compras, que pareciera como si yo lo disfrutara. Obviamente yo no lo disfrutaba tanto como ella suponía, solo me quería acostumbrar.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo.- anuncio Alice.

Suspire de cansancio y alivio a la vez, además no había probado bocado en toda la tarde.

-Vamos pues a comer algo- le sugerí a Alice, señalándole el piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el área de comidas.

Fuimos hasta haya y ordenamos un par de hamburguesas con papas fritas.

-Oye Bella…- comenzó a decir Alice, algo seria.

-Si Alice, dime.- le dije cuando sorbí de mi refresco.

-Edward ah estado muy rarito últimamente…- le iba a contestar pero ella volvió a hablar. – ya se que siempre a sido medio raro, pero no sé, siempre esta callado… pensativo- frunció el seño. – Como si tuviera una fuerte batalla interior o algún remordimiento. Lo conozco demasiado bien…

Eso era cierto, Edward estaba mas serio que de costumbre, algunas veces asta mas que Jasper, y eso ya era mucho decir. Siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos y se hundía en sus lagunas mentales.

-Tienes razón, pero sinceramente no se lo que le pasa – le argumente preocupada – creo que ya le hace mucha falta el campamento, para que se relaje y…

-Es que no es solo que se relaje, Bella, tiene algo y eso me angustia.- dice ella interrumpiéndome y tenia un semblante triste, algo que en Alice es muy extraño.

-yo hablare con el Ali, no te preocupes- me acerque más a ella y la abrasé por los hombros –lo que le pase a Edward lo solucionaremos, hablare con el.

Le sonreí a medias para que se relajara, pero ni a mi me convencía totalmente. Un pensamiento me paso por la mente:

_-y si quiere terminar contigo Bella?!- ._me dijo mi voz interior.

Menee un poco la cabeza para desechar la idea. Me dolía asta el alma el solo pensar que Edward pudiera dejarme.

-_deberías de estar preparada colega, desde un principio supiste que no le llegabas a Edward ni a los talones. Como alguien tan perfecto se iba a fijar en alguien tan simple como tu- _siguió demandando mi voz interna.

Mande callar a esa odiosa vocecilla, mas por miedo a enfrentar la realidad en mi mente que otra cosa. Y que tal si era verdad que Edward quería dejarme? Mi corazón dio un brinquito del susto.

Pero como llegue a esta conclusión? Dios, debería de dejar de pensar que soy la única mal en esto.

Pero si no era eso… entonces que? Su familia estaba muy bien, ningún problema por el cual alterarse, la escuela no es pesada pues ya vamos saliendo de vacaciones y los profesores se lo toman muy a la ligera.

Definitivamente hablaría con Edward del asunto, no importaba cuanto miedo tuviera de lo que el tuviera que decirme. Tendría que dejar de ser tan cobarde y afrontar la realidad.

-Tierra llamando a Bella…-decía Alice pasando sus manos energéticamente enfrente de mi cara.

-eh… si Alice? – sacudí de nuevo mi cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos.

-Te dije que esta bien que hables con mi hermano y además ya trajeron nuestro pedido- señalo nuestra comida chatarra y al llegarme su olor literalmente me rugió el estomago.

-huele delicioso, mejor comamos de una vez quieres? – le dije a mi amiga y rápidamente pusimos manos a la obra con la comida.

**Pov. Edward**

Me encontraba en mi coche conduciendo hacia la casa de Tania, si lo se camino a mi perdición.

Después de haber recibido un mensaje de texto de ella no pude resistirme, decía:

"_**Estoy en mi casa sola por un buen rato, te extraño. **_

_**Sabes tengo ganas de una larga ducha ;)"**_

Se que era un maldito bastardo, pero lo que Tania provocaba en mi era inevitable.

Cuando legue a su casa estacione sin ver muy bien donde, baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta principal si tocar primero, sabia que estaba sola y tendría la puerta abierta para mi.

_-Ansioso Eddie?- _me dije a mi mismo

_-Si…_- de nuevo yo mismo me respondí algo frustrado.

Pase por la sala de estar asta llegar a las escaleras, me sabia el camino de memoria hacia su cuarto.

Cuando abrí la puerta de su dormitorio, su aroma me inundo. Olía a jazmín y rosas.

Una de las pocas cosas que me gustaba comparar entre Bella y Tania eran sus exquisitas fragancias.

Bella olía como a fresas y fresias, un olor tan dulce, suave y sutil como ella; mientras que por otro lado la esencia de Tania era el jazmín y las rosas, eran mas afrodisiacos, seductores y sensuales tal y como ella.

Busque por toda la habitación y no la encontré. En eso escuche unos ruiditos que provenían de la cocina. Pronto me encamine hacia ese lugar y la vi hurgando en el refrigerador.

Yo simplemente me recargue en el marco de la puerta.

-hola.- Dije simplemente, ella se asusto y dio un gritito ahogado.

-Tonto, me asustaste.- dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho, una de ellas ocupada por una botella de agua – Eres tan silencioso que no te escuche.

-Lo siento.- me disculpe yendo hacia ella, pero ella puso sus manos como barrera para que no me acercara mas.

-No, no, no. – dijo meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro- que no te llego mi mensaje? Estaba haciendo ejercicio y tengo muchas ganas de una larga ducha. Apesto Edward.

Solté una pequeña risa ante su afirmación.

Ahora que me fijaba bien, traía unos shorts cortos negros con una raya a los costados y un top de deporte. Se veía tan sensual.

-Pues yo pienso que te ves muy bien así.- le guiñe un ojo seductoramente.

-hay Edward, deja me ducho y después vamos al jardín.- imito mi gesto y salió hacia su cuarto.

Frustrado decidí esperarla en la sala de su casa, tal vez vea la televisión. Me deje caer cansinamente en el sillón que estaba en frente del televisor.

-sabes…-empezó a decir Tania a mitad del camino de las escaleras. –no me haría mal compañía en la ducha…

Me sonrió ampliamente y no hizo falta que me dijera dos veces. Prácticamente corrí hacia ella, la tome de la cintura y la bese con dulzura.

Como era costumbre en nosotros, el beso empezó a subir de tono, volviéndose sensual y apasionado. Con mis manos recorrí cada centímetro de su ceñida cintura, después bajaron asta toparse con sus muslos.

Todavía nos encontrábamos a mitad de las escaleras, así que decidí ayudarla a subir, sin dejar de besarla la cargue. Entrelazo sus piernas en mi cintura para no caerse y yo me aferre mas a sus muslos.

Y así nos fuimos asta su recamara, perfectamente podía con una sola mano cargarla y abrir la puerta, además con esa danza erótica de nuestras lenguas que parecía no tener fin.

Tania se separo de mi solo unos escasos segundos para decirme que entráramos al baño. Volví a devorar su boca que sabia a cielo. Extendí mis besos hacia su cuello y ella soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Al llegar a la ducha, se separo de mi.

-Que es una ducha sin agua caliente.- me dijo ella abriendo las llaves del gran jacuzzi color crema.

Teníamos que esperar a que se llenara, así que Tania se sentó en la barra del lavamanos y comenzó a quitarse el top de deporte que traía.

-ay! Esta mierda se tardara mucho en llenarse, y mis manos te necesitan Edward, -dijo Tania con voz seductora dirigiéndose hacia la regadera, la abrió y enseguida empezó a salir el vapor del agua.

Después fue al jacuzzi para cerrar las llaves y acta seguido fue hasta donde yo me encontraba para casi literalmente arrancar mi camisa.

Nos besamos furiosamente, como si fue el ultimo día que nos viéramos, pero creo que Tania siempre a sido muy pasional, y eso me fascinaba.

Sin despegar nuestros labios, ambos nos dirigimos hacia la regadera y comenzamos a desvestirnos asta quedar en ropa interior, no quería llegar muy lejos aun.

Mis manos eran como un par de barras de mantequilla deslizándose por las sus caderas y espalda baja, tenia una piel tan suave y de ves en cuando rozaba su abdomen plano sentía como se estremecía entre mis brazos por el tacto de mis caricias y eso a su vez provocara que me excitara de sobremanera.

No me di cuenta de que estábamos metidos ya en el agua de la regadera totalmente empapados, pero el deseo de ella me segaba.

Sus brazos fuertemente entrelazados con mi cuello se sentían cálidos, después deslizo sus manos por mis cabellos, cosa que no pude evitar que me recordara a Bella… un nudo se me formo en el estomago y casi me alejo de ella cuando sus labios se trasladaron al lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a morder suavemente y después paso a lamer mi cuello delicada y pasionalmente. Hay fue cuando me rendí ante ella, solo sus labios podían convencerme de no separarme de ella.

Pero justo cuando mas gozaba de sus labios se separo de mi, la mire atónito sin querer apartar mis manos de sus costados.

-Calma socio –me tranquilizo Tania –solo pienso que es mejor en la cama que aquí parados en la regadera no crees?

-Si así lo deseas mi lady.- le sonreí abiertamente y bese su frente.

Sujetando una de mis manos me llevo asta su cama, se recostó encima de esta y yo encima de ella.

A cada segundo las caricias aumentaban de nivel y sentía su piel arder contra la mía. No dejaba de besar sus labios hinchados de tanto ser succionados, enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, despeinándolo y yo con un brazo apoyado en la cama para no recargar mi peso en ella, y mi otro brazo estaba ocupada mi mano acariciando tentadoramente todo su muslo.

Sus suaves carisias hacían que quisiera mas y mas, aun mojados en su cama nos revolcamos como queriendo ganar una batalla campal.

Me encontraba encima de ella, y Tania con todas sus fuerzas hizo que cambiáramos de posición, ella a horcajanadas en mi y por supuesto yo debajo de la chica.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi abdomen y cerré los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias.

En esos momentos escuche estruendo. Era la puerta abriéndose de par en par, dejando ver a una muchacha con algo en sus manos.

-Tania venia a de… - en ese momento nos vio a Tania y a mi en la cama, juntos, semidesnudos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y dejo caer con un sonido sordo lo que fuese que trajera en las manos. Se tapo la boca con ambas manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

El semblante de Tania era de horror y sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguramente el mío era igual o peor.

Sentí como el estomago se me revolvía entero y en acto de reflejo baje a Tania de encima mío y con lo primero que vi me tape. No era para menos, estábamos casi desnudos, solo en ropa interior.

-Kate…- empezó a decir Tania, pero la chica la interrumpió.

-Sabia que algo me ocultabas Tania?- se veía que Kate, la mejor amiga de Tania, todavía estaba en shock, pero no la juzgaba, yo también lo estaba. – pero nunca me imagine que me ocultaras algo semejante.

-Es que esto…- balbuceaba Tania, pero Kate no la dejaba.

-Pero mira en que problema estas metida! Acostarte con Edward?! Tiene novia por Dios!- decía una alarmada Kate.

-Pero…- empezó Tania.

-Nada de peros, esto no tiene peros, si querías sexo hay bastantes chicos con los que hacerlos, pero no con uno que prácticamente podría decirse, esta comprometido, como hiciste para engatusarlo y tenerlo en tu cama, eh?.Señorita cualquiera? - le reprocho Kate evidentemente muy enojada.

No iba a quedarme como idiota mudo dejando que insultaran a Tania.

-No le hables a si a ella.- dije con voz fría.

-Tu ni hables, bastardo, no que mucho amor, sabes lo que sufriría Bella cuando se entere de que estabas con Tania?! – dijo moviendo frenéticamente los brazos en el aire, yo me congele ante sus palabras.

-No te atreverías Kate.- esta ves fue Tania la que hablo, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pues su mejor amiga le había dicho cosas muy ofensivas.

-no lo defiendas Tania, que no vez que los chicos como el son de esos que te utilizan, que solo usan a las chicas una noche y ya!- creo que toda su sorpresa y shock habían sido remplazados por la rabia, coraje y enojo.

-Kate, déjame explicarte, por favor- fue asta la puerta para llegar a Kate, la quiso agarrar del brazo, pero esta la aparto con un semblante de odio.

-Creo que esto no tiene explicaciones. Eres tu, el imbécil de Edward Cullen, en tu cama follando. eso es todo. Un engaño. –estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Me sentía fatal y todo me daba vueltas.

-Y déjenme decirles que no seré cómplice de esta mierda, -dijo lanzándonos una mirada sombría.- pienso contarle toda la verdad a Bella, no quiero que ella sea parte de un trió asqueroso.

Salió del cuarto para yo quedarme congelado en mi lugar.

Ella le contaría toda la verdad a Bella. Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

**AA! NO MANCHES! ALGUIEN YA LOS DESCUBRIO! JEJE **

**PS QUERO PEDIRLES DE NUEVO UNA GRAN, GRAN DISCULPA POR HABERME TARDADOMUCHO PRO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO.**

**PRIMERO ME QUEDE SIN TECLADO UN TIEMPO, Y FUE HORRIBLE, DESPUES QUE YA TUBE MI TECLADO NUEVECITO PS ME ENTRETUVE EDITANDO EN PHOTOSHOP, Y ESO ABSORBE CASI TDO MI TIEMPO Y TMBN MI METROFLOG, PERO DESPUES YA NO PODIA HACER CASI NDA, ESTABA ATARIADA CON LA ESCUELA, ENTREGANDO TRABAJOS FINALES Y ASI, EN ALGUNOS RINDIO EL FRUTO, PS SAQUE DIEZ, PERO EN MATE NO =( HAY REPROBE D= Y DESUES LA PRESION DE LA ESTUDIADA PARA EL EXAMEN DE ADMICION DE LA PREPA. PRO AL FINAL DE CUENTAS NO ESTUBO TAN DURO.**

**PRO YA QUE PASO TDO ESO YA ESTOI LIBRE!!!**

**HIBA A SUBIR CAPITULO AYER, PRO ME FUI A LA EXPO FERIA DE ACA DE DURANGO A VER A ****DIVISION MINUSCULA****! ESTUBO GENIAAL!!**

**PRO YA LES PROMETO QUE SUBIRE MAS SEGUIDO! POR QE ESTOI DE VACACIONES SIN MUCHO QE HACER.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME ALEGRARIA Y ANIMARIA MUCHO QUE DEJARAN UN ****REVIEW****! **

**Besos y cuídense mucho :D**

**yaritziita9^^**


	7. Confesiones de un Corazón Herido

ANDE PRIMERO QE NDA PERDON POR MI TARDANZA, (ABAJO CUANDO TERMINE, MIS PENOSAS EXPLICACIONES u.u').

Gracias por sus magníficos comentarios, bueno algunos mas o menos por que no sabia que sentir, quería reír y llorar a la vez. pero tienen razón algunos y por lo visto a todo mundo le ponen a mil los cuernos! bueno pues es lógico! a mi también no me gustaría que me hicieran eso TTuTT

Y luego alguien por hay escribió algo de que por favor no valla a ser mi fic uno de esos de que bella se entera del engaño, se hace makeover , se vuelve una zorra y le hace ver a Edward lo que perdió. ¬¬ no, mi intención nunca ha ido por ese camino, nunca me lo había pensado asta que me lo dejaron en un comentario. también quiero me pidieron una aclaración que en el summary le puse BExEDxTA, eso es por lo del triangulo amoroso, les revelare una exclusiva, Edward no se queda con Tania. Bueno al final del fic lo sabrán xD

Y todo mundo se puso así bien contentos con que Kate se enterara! :o y algunos de sus comentarios me inspiraron para el futuro de este fic, pro pues no puedo poner las ideas de todos (leíste bien Luis Héctor?) y escribieron algo así de que Kate le tenia que decir a bella, pro piensen, no seria mas magnifico que bella los pillara y comprobara por sus propios ojos? hay les dejo eso para que piensen xD bueno ya verán lo que sucede. Muajaja xD

**DECLAMIER**: los personajes no son míos, son de La gran idolatrada Señora Stephenie Meyer. Que mas quisiera que los chicos Cullen fueran para mi solita xD pro asta ahorita sigo soñando ^^

**ENYOI!**

**~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//*~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ **

_-Y déjenme decirles que no seré cómplice de esta mierda, -dijo lanzándonos una mirada sombría.- pienso contarle toda la verdad a Bella, no quiero que ella sea parte de un trió asqueroso._

_Salió del cuarto para yo quedarme congelado en mi lugar._

_Ella le contaría toda la verdad a Bella. Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara._

Como pude, me levante regresando rápidamente mis prendas de vestir a su sitio. Tania sollozaba en silencio mirando hacia el piso y me pregunte por que rayos no hacia algo para detener a Kate. ¡NOS HIBA A DELATAR!

Miles de noches me desvele pensando en como seria el día en que Bella se enterara de su engaño, pero tan cobarde fui que no quería afrontar la realidad y pensar que Bella estaría siempre junto a mi lado. Que estúpido y egoísta soy.

Lo que me saco de mis pensamientos fue unos fuertes y furiosos pies bajando las escaleras.

Aun acomodándome la camisa y sin zapatos, salí disparado hacia las escaleras baje de tres en tres cuando por fin la alcance en la puerta principal. Lo que hice fue pasar mi brazo por el hueco de su hombro y cuello y cerré con todas mis fuerzas la puerta.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado –le dije con la respiración entrecortada- No sin antes explicarte lo que viste.

Con una agresividad increíble se aparto de mi.

-Y que me vas a explicar?, Que tenias sexo con Tania?- sus palabras destilaban veneno- Si eso ya lo se, gran idiota.

Le iba a contestar, y conforme las palabras salían de mi boca, iría inventando una historia, que fuera lo bastante creíble. Pero no había excusa semejante grande para eso!

-Yo te puedo explicar- dijo Tania, que vestía una bata de esas que se usan para después de la ducha.

-No Tania, todo esto esta muy claro- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor Kate, escúchame- se acerco a ella, le tomo de la mano y le sostuvo la mirada. –recuerda cuando me contaste lo de ya sabes quien, a pesar de que es algo similar mío, yo te escuche y te brinde todo mi apoyo. Yo siempre estuve hay para ti. Recuérdalo.

Kate solo agacho la cara avergonzada, seguramente recordando lo de "_ya sabes quien". _Sus lágrimas hicieron acto de aparición sobre sus mejillas.

Pero yo estaba realmente perdido. Hay veces que es mejor no meterse en cosas de mejores amigas. Yo dejaría que Tania siguiera y si necesitaba mi ayuda, yo la apoyaría con este lio.

-Esta bien te escucho- dijo muy seria y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala, las chicas se sentaron en un sillón de 3 personas y yo justo a su lado, en el individual.

-Primero que nada, que haces aquí?- pregunto Tania, supongo que aun estaba ideando un plan en su cabeza, no lo sé, tal vez solo era curiosidad y ella le quería contar la verdad.

Kate tomo un gran suspiro, tomo el valor y cuando hablo su voz se oía un poco distorsionada.

-Te venia a traer el proyecto de ciencias, en mi recamara no cabe ya nada, pero como sacamos una excelente nota, decidí traerlo aquí contigo. No quería deshacerme de él. - se encogió de hombros señalando con la cabeza una repisa que estaba en un rincón de la sala, donde había unos cuantos premios y diplomas.

-Gracias por considerarlo.

La sala se quedo unos segundos en un silencio tan incomodo que yo me revolví en el asiento del sillón desesperado.

-Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas, por tu pasado.- comenzó a decir Tania, jugaba con sus manos nerviosas en su regazo- sabes que no es mi intención herirte con tu eso.

-No quiero que lo menciones, por favor…- decía su amiga demasiado deprimida.

-Ahora si, te explicare lo que viste. No te voy a mentir, eh inventarte una excusa barata como lo de "_esto no es lo que parece" _por que bien se que tu no eres estúpida.

Tomo aire dándose valor. Yo no sabia que hacer, solo sabía que no volvería a ver a Kate a los ojos.

-Edward esta aquí, por que en estos últimos meses nos hemos hecho…- oh Dios! No quería escuchar la palabra "_amantes".- _muy amigos.

Al finalizar la frase me quede atónito. Pensé que finalizaría la frase con otras palabras, pero deje que ella prosiguiera.

-Ajá y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra!- interrumpió su amiga. -Pensé que habías dicho que yo no soy estúpida!

-Si me dejas de interrumpir, te contaría todo, solo cálmate y déjame explicarte todo. Tu solo no digas nada, cuando termine tienes todo el derecho de decirme lo que quieras, reprochar y juzgar.

-Ok, lo siento, continua.

-Bueno, como te decía, Edward y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, desde hace algunos meses, cuando nos dejaron un trabajo de equipo. Hay veces que nos juntábamos para estudiar, sabes que soy malísima en química y él me enseño mucho. Decidimos no contarle a nadie, después de todo, y como tu lo mencionaste, tiene novia y se vería algo mal que el viniera a mi casa, todo mundo pensaría cosas morbosas. Tu bien sabes que Edward no me pasaba desapercibido, varias veces te lo dije, solo decía "lastima que tenga novia". Pero todo cambio la semana pasada, cuando decidí arriesgarme un poco, le pregunte que tal se lo montaba Bella, a el le decía en broma, pero para mis adentros era una gran curiosidad.

No podía creer que Tania estuviera inventando todo eso, por que si, obviamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira. Solo lo de que nos conocimos a fondo el día que nos dejaron el trabajo en equipo y que nos hicimos grandes amigos en la realidad y en la cama.

Kate me volteaba ver en ratos, no creyéndose lo que escuchaba.

-Me confeso como amigos, que nunca lo había hecho con Bella, me sentí una gran tarada al preguntarle eso, pero se me ocurro una idea. Ese día deje de pensar con la cabeza y empecé a pensar con el hígado. No se lo que me paso. Todo mi ser estaba nublado en pasión y deseo por Edward.

Ella seguía relatando, como si yo formara parte del mobiliario de la sala, pero Kate si me prestaba atención, como midiendo mis expresiones, seguramente para corroborar que Tania decía la verdad. Pero yo me mantenía el semblante firme y frio, pero para mis adentros era como un niño pequeño que se acaba de perder en un gran sitio atestado de personas, sentía miedo, cobardía, vergüenza… un sinfín de emociones fuertes.

-Resumidas mis acciones, por que no pienso darte detalles morbosos, hice que él se acostara conmigo. No fue sencillo que dejara de pensar en Bella, eso fue lo mas difícil, pero realmente logre separar su corazón de su pene.

Llevo sus manos hacia su cara y empezó a sollozar quedamente, luego de unos momentos en los que solo se oían los sonidos que Tania hacía, finalmente hablo.

-Lo peor de todo es que yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me siento terrible por Isabella, pero si ella valorara lo que tiene, el no estaría aquí.

-Bueno, es obvio que no tengo derecho a juzgarlos, debido a lo que me paso, pero… Edward– se dirigió a mi con una cara seria. -Si piensas estar con Tania, por que no terminas con Bella y haces que esto termine?

Ah! La pregunta del millón de dólares para mi!

Iba a contestar cuando Tania interrumpió.

-Entiende que esto solo lleva poco, además solo es como un pequeño experimento para ambos.- expuso ella.

-Experimento?, a que te refieres?- Kate la miro extrañada.

-Con eso del sexo, es como si fuera una clase y nosotros aprendiéramos de nosotros mismos, para en un futuro saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, asimilando todas las mentiras que Tania estaba diciendo. Es que acaso tampoco tenia cerebro para enfrentarme a la realidad.

-Y ustedes… se quieren? -pregunto Kate en un susurro casi audible.

Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. En verdad yo la quería o solo era algo pasional. Creo que en ese momento me desmayaría, pero tenia que estar en mis cinco sentidos para enfrentar esto. No quería que Tania siguiera diciendo mentiras.

-Pero Kate, es demasiado rápido para hablar de sentimientos – contesto su amiga con cara burlona. –recuerda que solo tenemos una semana de hacer…, bueno esto.

Que?! Acaso Tania seguiría con mas y mas mentiras?. Respire profundo, seguro me arrepentiría de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Cállate Tania.- cerré mis ojos y contraje mis puños entre si, tanto que me dolió, suspire de nuevo armándome de valor.

Abrí los ojos y vi el ceño fruncido de Kate. La cara de Tania demostraba desconcierto, dolor y decepción.

-Por que no le dices la verdad? No puedo creer que le mientas a una de las personas que mas valoras.- le dije muy fríamente.

Si, tenia pensado contarle la verdad a Kate, por que sabia que Tania ocultaba la verdad para poder seguir estando juntos, pero ella estaba siendo egoísta, al igual que yo, por no pensar en las personas que lastimábamos con nuestras mentiras.

En esos momentos pensé en el sufrimiento de Bella, en el sufrimiento de Alice por ver sufrir a su mejor amiga, por que sabia que ellas tenían una gran amistad. No pude mas y explote.

-Pero de que esta hablando Edward?.- pregunto totalmente confundida la amiga de Tania y, sabia que mis palabras la habían herido por que le dije que su amiga le estaba engañando.

-Pues de eso, que todo lo que te esta diciendo tu amiga es una mentira –dije levantando mas la voz. –Te mintió diciendo que solo tenemos una semana de vernos a escondidas, te mintió cuando te dijo que ella me convenció de acostarme con ella, por que esto fue cosa de los dos.

-No lo digas Edward, por favor.- rogo Tania, se acerco a mi, tomando los costados de mi camisa, me miro suplicante, pero tome todo mi valor. Tome sus manos delicada y suavemente y las aparte de mi. Basta de ser un cobarde.

-No! Déjalo que hable, quiero saber la verdad.- dijo Kate muy enojada.

-Bueno pues empezare por la primera vez que platicamos, que nos hicimos amigas y también el mismo dia en que por primera vez estuvimos juntos en la cama. De eso hace ya seis meses.

A cara de Kate era todo un poema, la quijada casi asta el piso con ojos como platos.

No deje que se expresara de ninguna manera, yo seria muy directo y quería ser rápido, no creería que duraría mucho antes de colapsar.

-En lo único que no te mintió fue en que nos conocimos por que nos dejaron un trabajo juntos, que hay veces en que ayudo a Tania con sus tareas y que si nos hicimos muy amigos desde hace meses pero al mismo tiempo éramos amantes. Llevábamos bien el secreto, por que nadie sospecho nunca nada, ni siquiera la misma Bella que un día casi nos cacha en el armario del conserje, pero todo cambio el dia de hoy. Tu nos descubriste es obvio que no podemos seguir con esto. Y debo decir esto si no me consumiré por dentro. Verdaderamente no se si quiero a Tania o solo es algo pasional, el hecho es que esto se nos salió de las manos a ambos y no podemos hacer nada para repararlo.

Tania sollozaba quedamente a lado mío y Kate solo nos miraba atónita, sin creérselo. Yo seguí mi discurso.

-Desde el primer día que estuve con Tania supe que estaba mal. Sabia que Bella no se merecía esto, pero yo no pude evitar estar con ambas, me complementan de una manera tan distinta y son tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. Pero todo mi ser y conciencia fueron enterrados por el deseo y la lujuria. Las malditas hormonas de adolescente. Mi peor error fue no renunciar a esto a tiempo, por que con el paso de las semanas me acostumbre a tenerlas a las dos, pero te juro que después de estar con Tania nunca obligue a Bella a estar conmigo. Eso seria una barbaridad. Me obsesione con las caricias y el placer que Tania me proporcionaba y sin mas decidí no separarme de ella. Pero ahora que me preguntaste si nos queríamos, creo que si, pero las quiero a las dos, de una manera tan distinta, pero las quiero.

-Como te atreves a hablar de amor? Esto nos es querer, en el caso de Bella. Querer no es hacer daño! Eres un maldito egoísta! Si Quisieras a tu novia te habrías detenido ante la pasión y no engañarla, y si quisieras a Tania, hace meses que hubieras terminado con Bella. Lo que tu tienes se llama idiotez, nunca amor.

Kate tenia razón, pero yo seguí firme. Tal vez si fuera idiotez, pero tendría que aclarar mis sentimientos. Lo único que sabia que las quería a las dos. Era inevitable.

-Yo solo se que las quiero a las dos, eso es todo.

-Que no! Entiéndelo. Te lo repito, acaso no ves que querer no se trata de lastimar, engañar y decir mentiras? –se acerco a mi y me zarandeo fuerte de los hombros. –Abre los ojos Edward! Tal vez es solo una maldita obsesión. Tal vez sientas que las pierdes a las dos si solo pierdes a una. Pero tienes que decir. Nunca se puede tener todo a la vez. No se vale que juegues con sus sentimientos de esa manera.

Claro que ella tenia razón, no podía lastimarlas a las dos de esta manera, pero… si la quería no?

Mi mente empezó a trabajar duro. Tal vez las quería, pero no con la misma intensidad. Si hablábamos de ternura y dulzura quería mas a Bella, pero en lo pasional quería mas a Tania.

No resistía mas, sentía que colapsaría en llanto hay mismo en la casa de Tania.

-Tienes razón, no puedo lastimarlas, pero no se que hacer.-me senté en el sillón que estaba mas cerca, ese mismo acto imito Tania, que seguía muda, llorando con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues yo se lo que harás –dijo Kate todavía de pie. –dejaras de ser el maldito cobarde en el que te convertiste y enfrentaras el problema. Mira se por experiencia propia que si no haces las cosas correctas, terminas muy lastimado.

-Y tu que sabes de esto Kate?-dije molesto por que ella quisiera a venirme a decir que hacer sin comprender los que pasaba.

-No eres el único que sufre por amor Edward… a mi también me paso algo parecido a lo que estas pasando.

-De que hablas?- pregunte confundido, pero luego me vino a la mente el inicio de la conversación donde Tania le decía que no era su intención herirle con su pasado.

-pues hace mucho…-empezó a decir ella, pero Tania la interrumpió.

-No puedo creer que le cuentes esto? Pensé que era un secreto.

-Pues no lo es por que tu lo sabes y si lo quiero contar es asunto mío, no quiero que cometa los mismo errores! –contesto Kate muy enojada, era obvio que no se le olvido que Tania le mintiera.

Se mandaron miradas llenas de rencor y decepción, que me cohibí, pero la voz de Kate me hizo regresar a la normalidad.

-Como te iba diciendo… a mi me paso algo así, me enamore perdidamente de un joven, Garrett. Era súper dulce y atento conmigo, después de unos meses de conocernos nos hicimos novios. De eso ya 2 años cuando todavía vivía en Seattle. Después fui a conocer a su familia, y hay fue donde conocí a su hermano, Randall. Todo un bombón y cometí el error de fijarme en el. Una noche en la que salimos de fiesta, Garrett tuve que irse temprano por que al día siguiente aria su examen para la universidad, pero nos dijo que nosotros nos divirtiéramos… y eso mismo hicimos.

"Tomamos y nos embriagamos totalmente y una cosa llevo a la otra, tuvimos sexo. Fue tan maravilloso que yo lo busque otras veces, nos veíamos a escondidas, pero yo nunca pensé en el daño que causaría, estaba tan segada por el buen sexo que no quería dejarlo. Yo amaba a Garrett con todo mi corazón."

Las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, pero así como llegaban, eran borradas instantáneamente.

-Un día cambio totalmente mi vida. –continuo Kate con la voz un poco distorsionada a causa del llanto retenido –Randall me llamo diciéndome que estaba solo en su casa y que todos llegarían tarde y Garrett me había dicho que iría a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el paseo del fin de semana que organizamos. Yo gustosa fui.

En esos momentos empezó a llorar mas fuerte y se tapo el rostro con sus manos. Pensé que sus rodillas no aguantarían así que fui asta ella, pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y la dirigí hacia el sillón, para que se apoyara.

-No tienes que seguir si no quieres, no es necesario.-le dije apoyándola, la verdad si quería saber que había pasado, pero no quería presionarla.

-No, en verdad quiero saber lo que me paso. A pesar de que eres un idiota, te comprendo totalmente y no quiero que comentas los mismos error que los míos.-dijo ella un poco mas calmada y después de unos momentos continuo su relato.

-Al llegar a donde Randall, todo iba maravillosamente. Me recibió con unos apasionados besos, juntos nos fuimos desnudando sin apartar dejar de besarnos y subimos a la habitación de Randall.

"Hay iba todo perfecto como siempre, cuando estábamos haciendo el amor…"

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que había ocurrido. Tome su mano para darle ánimos, abrió sus ojos y me encontré con una gran tristeza y amargura.

-Escuchamos que la puesta se habría de un portazo, al dar la vuelta para ver quien nos había interrumpido, se me callo el alma a los pies y me quede en shock. Garrett había entrado y la gran sonrisa que tenia en el rostro se apago al instante al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos su hermano y yo.

"-_Hay una explicación para esto".-_ le dijo Garrett a Randall.

"-_No hay explicaciones, es solo lo que mis ojos ven, tu, mi hermano, y Kate, la mujer que creí amar, a la cual le pediría matrimonio hoy, teniendo sexo en mi casa."- _fue lo ultimo que escuche decir a Garrett.

-Saco algo de sus bolsillos, lo aventó al piso y se marcho. Fui a buscar lo que había aventado y era una cajita de terciopelo, había un anillo hermoso de un diamante tan grande. Entonces comprendí que Garrett me amaba y lo perdí. Me iba a proponer matrimonio, a pesar de que yo solo tenia 16 años, pero el realmente me amaba. Y yo también lo amaba. Como dicen por hay, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido.

-Asta ese instante deje de estar segada por el buen sexo y vi que yo realmente amaba a Garrett por sobre todas las cosas, además nunca supe si Randall al menos sintió algo por mi. Pero desde ese día deje de tener contacto con el, solo le hablaba cuando iba y preguntaba por Garrett para pedirle perdón, pero siempre me decía lo mismo, que se había ido sin decir a donde y no habían tenido noticias de el.

-Mi vida nunca fue ya la misma desde ese entonces. Unos dos meses después me llego un correo. De él. Desesperadamente lo abrí y lo leí. Decía cosas que me desgarraron el alma. Como que nunca perdonaría lo que le hice, por que el me había entregado su alma. Decía que ese día que nos encontró juntos, había ido a comprar el anillo para pedirme matrimonio, que aunque fuera muy precipitado por que yo solo tenia 16 años y el 19, solo quería escucharle decir el si y esperaría todos los años que fueran posibles para poder casarnos oficialmente y hacer una bonita familia. También decía que me amaba con todo su ser, pero no podía estar ya mas conmigo por que yo lo había herido de la manera mas cruel.

-Ya no sabia que hacer y trate de comunicarme con el, pero al fin llegue a la conclusión de que el no quería ya nada de mi y que nunca me perdonaría. Así que intente hacer de nuevo mi vida. Por que sabia que era muy joven para sumirme en la depresión. Me mude aquí a Forks, hice amigos y todo eso, pero nunca se me olvidara el error tan grande que cometí al perder al amor de mi vida.

Termino su relato entre lágrimas traicioneras. Podía sentir su olor no me gustaba verla sufrir, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para reconfortarla y la abrasé, ella se desahogo totalmente en mi pecho y yo no podía decir nada, solo apoyarla en su dolor.

Pero todavía estaba el asunto de que se tenía que enfrentar con Tania por haberle mentido. Es que Tania no pensó en el daño que le hacia a su amiga al mentirle de esa manera, si la única que salía ganando de esto seria ella, por que no tenia a un novio al cual engañar.

-Kate, quiero pedirte disculpas…por haberte mentido –empezó a decir Tania después de que en todo el relato de Kate estuvo como una estatua sentada en el sofá solo mirando al piso –si te soy sincera, estaba protegiendo a Edward y poniéndolo en una posición menos embarazosa.

-No tenias que hacerlo Tania, yo solo puedo defenderme, ya se ir en bicicleta, recuérdalo –le dije algo molesto ante su confesión.

-Entonces resulta que aquí la villana soy yo no? Si todo lo hice pensando nicamente en ti!- me grito Tania enojada.

-Entonces te importa mas tu aventura con Edward, que mi amistad? –cuestiono Kate.

-Yo no lo vi de esa manera, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, tu mejor miga.

-Creo que me voy, tengo que aclarar mi mente y este asunto es entre ustedes, no tengo por que meterme –les dije parándome del sillón. Quería llorar, pero en privado. Eso a mi me ayudaba mucho y pensaría en las palabras que me dijo Kate. –Gracias por todo Kate, reflexionare lo que me dijiste.

Le dedique una gran sonrisa, eran unas gracias muy sinceras.

-De nada y cuando estés en crisis con este problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo, puede que yo te ayude, pero espero y no me llames cuando sea demasiado tarde. –se despidió con un gesto en la mano.

-Tania, te importaría acompañarme a la puerta?

-Claro que no Edward, vamos.-fue andando delante de mi no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de perdón a su amiga, la cual no creo que la perdonara fácilmente, pero ellas tendrían que resolverlo.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por un tiempo, ya sabes, lo de estar juntos –le dije una vez ya en la puerta –lo que me platico Kate, realmente me dejo con que pensar, así que espero que lo entiendas.

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo, mientras aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, el campamento nos será útil para pensar no crees?

-Si tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos, adiós.

Iba a despedirme de ella, ósea a besarla, pero reaccione muy rápido y le bese la comisura de estos. Seria difícil acostumbrarme a no tenerla, pero es obvio que tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Bye Edward.

Fue lo ultimo que escuche de los labios de Tania, después de subir a mi coche, creo que sobre el ronroneo del motor me pareció escuchar unos cuantos gritos, pero no se si mi cabeza ya estaba haciendo eco.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero fue evitar a todos, subí a mi habitación, puse música y subí el volumen para que mis sollozos no lograran escucharse.

Por para un hombre, que ha metido la pata horriblemente como yo, también se vale llorar.

**~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//* ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ *//*~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ **

aaaa! bueno primero tengo que darles mi explicación de por que el retraso y eso no fue por otra cosa que bloqueo mental ¬¬ si ya se! Soy Gay!! Pero es que les juro que las palabras no me salían, aparte como no tengo internet en mi casa, no me apetece para nada agarrar la computadora. Pero hoy no se, me inspire!

Aparte fui a cursos en la prepa! Y ya entro el Lunes!!! OMG!!! Estoy nerviosa xD pero como quede en la tarde, ps en las mañanas a darle duro a escribir, por que se que a ustedes les gusto mi fic ^^ y gracias por presionarme! Jeje si no me hubieran presionado, no hubiera escrito! xD

Y sobre el capitulo pues, no se… me gusto la historia de Kate, aunque el capitulo en general no me haya convencido un 100% y no le haya puesto mas detalle, siento que les gusto n_n' aparte lo hice mas largo que el cap. Anterior por que tiene mas de 4,400 palabras (sin contar las de los comentarios)xD eso para mi es mucho :P es como una pequeñísisima compensación por tardarme años en actualizar!

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y ME ALEGRARIA Y ANIMARIA MUCHO QUE DEJARAN UN ****REVIEW****! **

Besos y cuídense mucho =D

**yaritziita^^**


	8. un plan que no puede fallar

OOLaa!

Bno primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios que son los que hacen que me sienta feliz de escribir esta enredada historia :) Los reviews que me dejan me inspiran para seguir haciendo mas capítulos aunque me tarde una eternidad.

Escribiré mi nota de disculpa por mi retraso & aclaro unos asuntillos haya abajo.

**DECLAMIER**: los personajes no son míos, son de La gran idolatrada Señora Stephenie Meyer & asociados (Summit xD)

**ENYOI!**

**~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~ ~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~ *//* **

**POV. Edward**

No recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera en la noche en que el abuelo murió y en ese tiempo solo tenia 7 años.

No me sentía bien, pero estuve pensando y meditando toda la noche. Hasta llorar se me hizo patético. Me merecía lo peor, pero era tan cobarde como para enfrentarme a ello.

Pensé en las ultima palabras que le dije a Tania.

"_Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por un tiempo, ya sabes, lo de estar juntos"_

Eso fue como decir que volvería a ella, no quería darle alas.

Pero nunca llegue a una conclusión concreta de todo lo que pasaba por mi estúpida cabeza, aparte de que sentía que me iba a estallar y mis ojos ardían a más no poder.

No creo que esta situación la pueda enfrentar solo, pero la idea que considere hace unos días de contarle a Emmett o Jasper la verdad me pareció descabellada. Los conocía de pies a cabeza y se que nunca me perdonarían, aun cuando Emmett es mi hermano. Pero quiere demasiado a Bella como para dejar que alguien le haga daño. Y valla daño el que le hice, pero tal vez, solo tal vez ella me perdonaría.

En ningún momento me aferre ninguna idea donde en un futuro yo era feliz. Esas ideas eran algo que yo imagine para distraer un poco mi mente. Fueron como bellos sueños veloces.

Tampoco quiero decir que me sumiré en la amargura si Bella no me perdona, tendría que seguir mi vida, pero definitivamente esta no seria la misma.

Aunque había pensado muchas horas y miles de cosas, nunca llegue a una conclusión clara de lo que pasaría conmigo.

¿Debería dejar a Bella para siempre y que ella fuera feliz con alguien que nunca la engañara? Pensé muchísimo en eso y mi egoísmo me decía que no la dejara, que si yo nunca le contaba de mi gran error, ella nunca sabría nada y yo seguiría amándola por el resto de mis días. Pero mi conciencia me estaba matando, me decía que tenia que contarle todo. Creo que esa seria una idea que dejaría devastada a Bella.

Pensé unos momentos mas. Estaba amaneciendo y en unas pocas horas tendría que ir a mi último día de Instituto antes de vacaciones para ir al dichoso campamento.

Algo en mi cabeza se prendió. La bombilla brillaba con fervor.

A pesar de que era una idea estúpida, llego y se mantuvo hay. Pensé en no llevar a cabo esa idea, por que sabia que le haría daño a ella. Pero si no lo hacia Bella saldría muy lastimada.

Así que tome una decisión. Llevaría a cabo ese plan.

Sonó el despertador de mi mesita. Lo vi enfurecido, el pitido me lastimo y aunque la luz de los numero digitales, que marcaban las 6:00 am, no fuera muy resplandeciente, me lastimo los ojos. Los sentía hinchados, podría apostar a que también estaban rojos.

Apague el molesto despertador, me levante y trate de estirar los músculos, pero el acto me provocó dolor, los tenia agarrotados, tensos y muy cansados. Trate de estirarlos mas suavemente.

Me levante perezosamente y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Deje que el agua tibia de la regadera me destensara un poco los músculos y borrara el rastro de cansancio de mi cuerpo.

Salí mas jovial físicamente, pero sabia que emocionalmente estaba molido.

Mire mi reflejo en mi rostro. _Dios! _Pensé. Tenia unas grandes y moradas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, podrían pasar por hematomas leves.

Al menos todavía me tenia lastima yo mismo.

Tome lo primero que toque de mi closet. Alice se había tomado una tarde para acomodar mi ropa, poner pantalones, camisa, abrigo, todo en el mismo gancho. Por eso nada mas tenia que estirar la mano sacar un gancho y ya tendría la ropa de hoy.

Hice la rutina de todas las mañanas, bajar a desayunar con mi familia, saludar a mi madre en la mejilla cariñosamente como si nada sucediera. Siempre tendría que mostrar un poco de animo frente de mi madre, odio verla infeliz por mi culpa. Desayunar fruta o cereal y un poco de jugo o café.

Llego Alice, como siempre muy entusiasta, se sentó a un lado mío en la barra de la cocina.

-Buenos días, duende.-saludé con normalidad. Yo tenia que fingir ante toda la familia.

-Hola, Edward.- contesto, se sirvió cereal y comenzó a comer, como a la mitad del desayuno la pille mirándome a hurtadillas, con duda en sus ojos.

-Que?- le pregunte en un susurro, para que solo ella pudiera escucharme, aunque sabia que los demás no me escucharían puesto que Emmett relataba muy emocionado el partido de futbol americano que vio anoche.

-Que de qué?.- respondió divertida.

-Por que me miras como si fuera un gran enigma?- contesté medio burlon.

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas… si, me pareces un gran enigma, Edward. Un día te noto raro, al otro estar triste o deprimido y al siguiente ya estas normal- dijo mirándome, me estaba inspeccionando –eres tan bipolar, además tienes unas grandes ojeras, eso debido, obviamente, a que no duermes bien. Podría saber que es lo que te tiene tan ocupado, que no te da tiempo de salir o, por lo menos, llamar a tu novia?

_Diablos!_ Alice es muy intuitiva, pero para que me hubiera echo el comentario de llamar a mi novia, Bella a de ver dicho algo. _Ella esta preocupada. _Valla idiota que soy, pero yo sabia que la tendría que dejar. Mis engaños son algo imperdonable. Asi que desde este momento pondría en marcha mi plan.

-Siento oír que Bella este preocupada, capte el mensaje- dije sincero –pero si estuve ocupado con unos trabajos extraescolares, me he desvelado un poco también leyendo un par de libros interesantes que encontré en la biblioteca, además si quiero llegar a ser tan buen medico como mi padre tendré que enfocarme en mis estudios desde ahorita, no crees?.- le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-Pero si tu no tienes por que hacer ese tipo de trabajos, tus calificaciones son perfectas.-reprocho mi hermana.

-Si, pero ya te dije, quiero enfocarme desde ahorita en lo de ser medico.-conteste yo.

-Y no puedes esperar asta que se acaben las vacaciones, asno? Vamos al campamento, te relajas y pasas tiempo de calidad con tu novia.- me dijo ella, dedicándome una adorable sonrisita.

-Bueno en primera tienes razón, en segunda, no soy ningún asno y en tercera… que quieres decir con "tiempo de calidad"?.-dije alzando mis manos al aire para hacer comillas.

-Eso es lenguaje de chicas, yo me entiendo.

Después del desayuno me dirigí a mi auto. Tendría que pasar por Bella.

Esto se estaba complicando, no me acordaba de que ya terminaríamos este año de instituto, y serian vacaciones de verano. _Mierda!! _En verdad que eso complicaba demasiado mi plan.

Pero mientras conducía hacia la casa de Bella, otra idea se me vino a la mente.

Podía estar con Bella todo el verano, seria como una despedida. Lo planee todo en medio segundo en mi cabeza. Iríamos a ese campamento, pasaríamos "tiempo de calidad", no muy diferente al que ya estábamos acostumbrados a pasar, para que cuando me aleje no sea muy difícil para ella. Después hablaría con Carlisle y le rogaría que me mandara a una escuela fuera del país, tal vez a Italia, allá papá tenia familia, o a Londres. Y así dejaría que Bella fuera feliz con alguien mas, alguien que no la dañara como lo hice yo, bueno estaría mas herida si le contara de mis engaños, pero solo quedaría entre Tania, Kate, yo y las cuatro paredes que fueron nuestro escenario en las decenas de encuentros furtivos.

**POV. Bella**

Estaba alistándome para el ultimo día de escuela. Baje a la cocina a desayunar un tazón de cereal. Cuando casi estaba vacio un pensamiento vino a mi mente.

_y si Edward ya no viene por mi? _ Ese pensamiento me entristeció, decidí ir buscando las llaves de mi vieja camioneta que mas que eso era un adorno en la acera de mi casa. Termine mi comida, lave el plato y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto para buscar las llaves, cuando, el ya tan conocido pitido del volvo de Edward, sonó.

Mi corazón dio un brinquito de alegría. Me asome por la ventana y hay estaba él. Mi dios pagano de la belleza. Esperándome. Se veía tan bien como siempre, sonriente. Hace días que no veía una sonrisa de ese ancho en su rostro.

Me apresure por mis cosas, salí a su encuentro. Me fui acercando lentamente a él, como esperando su reacción. Si lo se, estaba exagerando, pero asi era cuando la duda me invadía. Tenia que ser precavida.

-Ven aquí, Bella-dijo Edward acortando la distancia que nos separaba –venias muy despacio- me susurro, acariciando mi mejilla, luego beso leve y tiernamente mis labios.

-Te extrañe –dije involuntariamente, pero al besarlo de nuevo no pude frenar las palabras. Como de costumbre mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí.

-Y yo a ti –besó mi frente delicadamente- te explico luego, ahora vamos a la escuela, sino llegamos tarde.

Habría la puerta del pasajero para que entrara. Cuando estuvo en su lugar, piso el acelerador, como era costumbre en los Cullen la velocidad excesiva, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

En el camino a la escuela y rumbo a clases me explico que había estado un poco ocupado, pero que Alice le hizo recordar que ya se venían las vacaciones y que tenia planeado pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo, Alice y sus frases.

Así que un peso se fue de mis hombros y me sentía una estúpida por dudar, pero yo así era desde que naci, llena de dudas y siempre me temía lo peor.

Deje que el día transcurriera, disfrute de mi ultimo día de clases. Ahora tendría que prepárame para lo que nos esperaba en el dichoso campamento del que todos hablaban y estaban emocionados por poder salir de Forks en vacaciones. Yo también me sentía bastante feliz pues tendría hay a mis amigos y a Edward.

Tenia el grandísimo presentimiento de que en ese campamento viviría experiencias inolvidables, asta tenia la leve intuición de que mi vida cambiaria un poquito.

**~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~ ~~ *//* ~~~~~~~~~~ *//* ~~~~~~~ *//* **

Bueno pues mi disculpa es esta: se me ha dificultado escribir! El ultimo capitulo que subí fue unos días antes de entrar a la prepa & como dije quede en el turno de la tarde, cuando me levanto es tarde, sólo me alcanza para hacer tareas, almorzar, medio recoger mi cuarto (jaja! Si claro!) & alistarme para irme a la escuela!! Y los fines de semana ps viene mi familia y ni como hacerle!

Aparte también les comente que no tenia internet en mi casa u.u creo que la crisis pego fuerte a mi familia :S & sigo sin tenerlo TTuTT

Otra cosa mas, alguien dijo que este fic se parecía mucho a otro que se llama secretos y engaños, pro la verdad es que este fic se publico mucho antes que el fic de mommy bad girl.  
secretos y engaños se empezo a publicar el 4-14-09 y este fic se empezo a publicar el 2-3-09, si les queda duda pregúntenme. Aparte estoy totalmente en contra del plagio y clonaciones ¬¬ aparte el otro fic yo slo eh leído los 3 primeros capítulos, y yo se que se parece pro lo demás quien sabe. Yo no copee nada de ese fic ^^

En fin, enserio que si sus comentarios me inspiran! Cuando comencé este fic, tenia la leve idea de cómo hacerlo, pro con sus comens me han inspirado, tenia ideas súper locas de como seria cuando estuvieran en el campamento! Y lo de la historia de Kate se me vino a la mente en el instante en el que escribí el capitulo, ande muchísimas ideas que tengo sobre el futuro de los protas :D

Sobre el capitulo, se que es demasiado corto (a mi punto de vista) solo ocupo 4 paginas de Word :( pro si le seguía con los preparativos para el campamento, subiría en capitulo en uno días mas :S y eso no es justo, me tarde cien años en actualizar y eso créanme que no me tiene feliz, siento que decepciono a mucha gente, que aunque no dejen comentarios, se que leen mi historia ^^ y sobre la primera idea que se le ocurrió a Edward la ire mencionando poco a poco, aunque pienso que algunos adivinaran xD a mi parecer (y claro que muchos de los que me dejan coment me dice) Edward esta bn pendejo y además es bien extremista, no se yo lo veo asi. Se que yo lo escribo, pero creo que me estoy desahogando de algo…y sobre Bella, se que muchas hemos pasado por su situación, asi que entiendan por que entra en duda…

Bueno solo quería aclarar esos puntos y no me canso de decir que me enkantan sus comentarios!

_**SI LE PICAN AL BOTONCITO VERDE DE HAY ABAJO TE APARECERÁ EDWARD, EMMETT, JASPER, CARLISLE Y JACOB EN TANGA BAILANDO LA MACARENA!!! :**_

**GRACIAS POR LEER & ME ALEGRARIA & ANIMARIA MUCHO QUE DEJARAN UN ****REVIEW****!**

Besos & cuídense mucho =D

**yaritziita^^**


End file.
